Esposos Por Accidente
by Alex-Cullen-Pattinson
Summary: Bella,una famosa psicologa, tiene la vida perfecta. El dia en que va a tramitar los papeles para su boda con su prometido, ocurre algo que nadie se esperaba."Lo siento, ya esta casada" "¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Porque?¿Con Quien?" Se podrá solucionar este problema
1. Vida Perfecta

**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenece, solo la trama de la misma.**

**Esta historia es 100% original, cualquier parecido con cualquier otra historia publicada en esta página, es mera coincidencia. **

Perfecta.

Así era como podía describir mi vida.

Tengo un grandioso trabajo, que no solo me dejaba bastante dinero, sino que también me hacía sentir feliz, plena.

Se preguntaran que profesión tengo. Pues en la psicología. Soy psicóloga de niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos y parejas. En terapias de estos últimos me va de maravilla, de hecho me llaman la "doctora del amor".

Muchos de ellos siguen fielmente mis consejos, ya que estoy próxima a casarme y sienten que en mi matrimonio me ira de maravilla.

Tengo un prometido maravilloso. Es atento, sencillo, detallista, uno de los mejores abogados de toda Nueva York. Ah por cierto, su nombre es Jacob Black.

Pero la vida cambia.

Pero nunca me imagine que la mía cambiara drásticamente ejerciendo lo que más me gustaba: mi trabajo.

**Ok si! Esta muy cortito este capítulo, creo más bien que es un prefacio, yo que sé. XD**

**Aquí les vengo con una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Esta historia esta inspirada en la película "Esposo por Accidente", así que yo solo cambie los personajes y un poquitín la historia. **

**Tengo que agradecerles a cada una de ustedes sus reviews de mi fic recién terminada "Escondidos", en serio se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**No tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá esta fic, así que será cuestión de ver para cuanto me da la imaginación. Y tampoco tengo idea de cuándo actualizare, solo que no pasara de esta semana! ^^**

**Espero que anden muy bien, se cuidan**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	2. ¿Que?

**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenece, solo la trama de la misma.**

**Esta historia es 100% original, cualquier parecido con cualquier otra historia publicada en esta página, es mera coincidencia. **

**BELLA POV**

-Señorita Swan, la paciente Denali acaba de llegar- me informo Teresa, mi secretaria.

-Gracias Teresa, hazla pasar- le dije por intercomunicador.

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, revisando las últimas consultas que tuve. Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante- dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-Buenos días Dra. Swan- saludo Tanya Denali, mi paciente.

Me sorprendió ver a una chica como _ella_ en consulta, puesto que tenía que admitirlo, era bastante bella, alta, escultural, de cabello rubio rojizo. Una chica como _ella_ no creo que tendría problemas en nada.

-Buenos días señorita Denali, tome asiento por favor- le indique-. Dígame, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, primero que nada tengo que decirle que gracias por aceptar mi consulta, se que llame de último momento y probablemente le hice cancelar algunos de sus compromisos.

-No se preocupe- le asegure.

-Bueno, pues mi problema es este- tomo un poco de aire y luego continué-. Me voy a casar…

-Bueno, pues muchas felicidades, al parecer ya somos dos- le dije mientras le mostraba el anillo de compromiso que me había dado Jake.

-Felicidades también, pero ese no es mi _problema_. ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta Dra.?

-Siéntase en confianza de preguntar lo que desee, por eso está aquí- le conteste.

-Bueno, muchas gracias-. Se notaba bastante nerviosa.

-Tanya, no te pongas nerviosa, cualquier cosa que sea mencionada aquí dentro no va a salir, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije para inspirarle confianza.

-Gracias…bueno ¿usted cree que mi matrimonio tenga futuro?- me pregunto, en sus ojos pude notar algo de desesperación.

-Bueno, creo que no lo sé, puesto que no te conozco del todo bien y a tu prometido tampoco- le respondí sinceramente-. ¿Algo elemental que quieras contarme?

-Si. Mi prometido y yo tenemos 6 meses de conocernos y la verdad es que no se si en verdad lo amo, lo quiero, es agradable, atento y listo; pero creo que aun me falta conocerlo mas.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, ¿Por qué no le pides a tu prometido que se den un tiempo mas para conocerse? Eres muy joven, claramente. Creo que pueden esperar.

Pareció tener una lucha internamente. Eso era lo siempre que sucedía cuando daba mi consejo. Me gustaba poder, en cierta forma, intervenir en las decisiones de los demás. Claro, siempre y cuando fueran para algo positivo en sus vidas.

-Creo que tiene razón doctora, le diré que podremos aplazarlo por un tiempo mas. Gracias- me dijo fervientemente-. En serio muchas gracias.

-

-

-

**1 SEMANA DESPUÉS **

-Mi amor-me dijo Jake, mientras salía de mi oficina-. ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Muy bien- le conteste mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios y tomaba una de sus grandes manos entre las mías-. ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien, ganamos el caso de la señora Carter, el muy desgraciado de su esposo quería quitarle a sus hijos y su casa- me encantaba verlo en su fase de abogado, era una cosa súper monísima.

-Pero para eso estás tú, Jake. ¿Listo para ir?

-Claro, Bella. Desde hace mucho que estoy listo.

Nos dirigíamos hacia el registro civil de Manhattan.

Habíamos planeado ir ahí desde hace mucho, pero por nuestros trabajos nos fue algo difícil.

Llevábamos todos nuestros papeles, actas de nacimiento, solicitud de matrimonio, certificado de soltería, entre no se que mas papeleo.

Cuando llegamos nos atendió una señora de apariencia algo robusta, no podía tener menos de 50 años, su cabello era blanco como la nieve.

-Buenas tardes, queridos- nos saludo amablemente la señora-. Soy la señora Coppe, y hoy los atenderé.

-Muchas gracias, señora Coppe- le contesto Jake amablemente-. Buenos venimos a tramitar nuestros papeles para contraer matrimonio.

-Bueno…-comenzó a teclear en su grande computadora-. ¿Traen todo los requisitos?

-Así es- le dije yo, mientras me soltaba de la mano de Jake, para sacar todos los documentos-. Aquí están.

-De acuerdo- siguió escribiendo en su computadora-. ¿Nombres?

-Jacob Black- contesto mi prometido.

-Isabella Marie Swan- dije mientras sonreía, solo unos meses más y seria eternamente de Jake.

-Señorita Swan- dijo _señorita_ como si estuviera diciendo una mentira-. Lo siento, usted ya está casada.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte histéricamente.

-¿Bella eres casada?- me pregunto Jake con el mismo rostro de horror que seguramente yo tenía.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- le respondí furiosamente-. ¡Tiene que haber algún error! ¡Yo no puedo estar casada!

-Pues no es lo que el registro dice, querida- dijo la señora Coppe, tranquilamente.

Eso solo me hizo enfurecer más.

-¿Y con quien se supone que estoy _casada_?- le pregunte, claramente molesta.

-Con Edward Cullen- me contesto con voz pacifica.

**EDWARD POV**

-Tanya, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le pregunte. No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando.

-No creo que sea conveniente casarnos Edward- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Pero no eran lagrimas de arrepentimiento o dolor, sino de…lastima.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- le pregunte, mientras trataba de no gritar-. Yo te amo.

-Edward…por favor. Yo te quiero y mucho, pero no te amo, no siento esa clase de amor por ti, lo siento.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta- le dije algo tajante.

Vacilo un poco antes de contestarme.

-Fui a ver a una doctora- la mire con duda-. Es una terapeuta, muy buena, se llama Isabella Swan, le pide un consejo y ella me lo dio y yo hice caso de este.

-¿Así que cambiaste de idea de la noche a la mañana, solo porque una desconocida te dijo que no era lo correcto?- le pregunte mientras me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarme un poco.

-Edward, no me hagas esto más difícil ¿si?- dicho esto dejo _nuestro _departamento.

Se había ido.

Me sentí frustrado, con ganas de llorar, gritar, golpear.

Pero tenía ganas de hacer eso solo con una sola persona.

La persona causante de todo esto.

_Isabella Swan_.

Nunca había sido agresivo con las mujeres, pero _ella_ era la causante de mi dolor en este momento.

Y las cosas no se quedarían así.

Salí de inmediato de _mí_, ahora, departamento y me dirigí al contiguo. Toque con insistencia, esperando que me abriera la persona indicada.

-Edward- me saludo mi vecino de 15 años-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tyler, se que tienes una mente algo retorcida, así que necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, hombre. Pasa- me indico mientras abría más la puerta para darme acceso a su departamento.

-¿Tu mamá no está?-le pregunte. Aunque sabía la respuesta, me pareció educado preguntar.

-No- contesto como quien no quiere la cosa-. Salió con otra de sus citas. Ya sabes…mujeres.

Solo asentí lentamente.

-De acuerdo, dame datos- dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a su cuarto- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Vengarme de una chica de arruino mi vida- le conteste mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Chica ¿eehh?- me pregunto, mientras levantaba las cejas perversamente.

-Si, me gustaría, no sé, aventarla desde el Rockefeller, tirarla a una alcantarilla, tú dime, tu eres el experto.

-¿De que edad es?- dijo mientras tecleaba minuciosamente en su portátil.

-Creo que de uno 24 años-le dije, estimando la edad de _Isabella._

-Bien…tengo el plan perfecto- me dijo mientras enlazaba sus manos. _Algo exagerado_- pensé para mí mismo.

-Dime.

-¿Qué te parece quitarle su libertad?-me pregunto.

-¿La mandaras a la cárcel?- le pregunte, eso era algo exagerado.

-No, hombre. Toda mujer ama su libertad- lo mire sin comprender aun-. Dejara de ser soltera. Porque lo que estuve leyendo, es una reconocida terapeuta de Nueva York y esta por casarse, así que, que mejor que dejarla sin boda.

Esboce una sonrisa. Este plan me agradaba y mucho.

-¿Y como harás eso?- le pregunte-. Esas son cosas del gobierno.

-Chico, estás hablando con el chico que estuvo a casi nada de saber el final de Harry Potter antes que todos- dijo algo orgulloso.

-¿En serio?- este chico me agradaba, tenía una mente totalmente retorcida.

-Si, pero Rowling lo tenía muy bien protegido. Así que… ¿te gusto la idea?

-Por supuesto.

De nuevo, comenzó a teclear en su portátil. Después de unos minutos, imprimió una hoja y me la entrego.

-Señor Cullen, esta OFICIALEMENTE casado con la Srita. Swan- dijo con vehemencia-.

-Eres increíble Tyler- le dije mientras chocaba su mano con la mía.

-Lo sé- dijo con poca modestia.

Después de estar unos minutos más ahí con él, le dije que era hora de retirarme. El me acompaño hasta la puerta y me hizo gracia lo que me dijo.

-Saluda a la señora Cullen de mi parte.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, sentí un gran alivio, que ni yo mismo me lograba explicar.

Solamente espero que por esta _pequeña_ venganza sucedan cosas impredecibles.

**Hola! Siento MUCHISISISISISIMO la tardanza! En serio, lo que pasa es que me llegaron los exámenes ¬¬ y pues la verdad no me fue tan bien, reprobé 3 =S y luego estoy yendo a recuperaciones y luego tenía que reprobar las mas difíciles.**

**Pues espero que les guste este capitulo, apenas vamos empezando y espero que toda la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas de autor, favoritos, etc… No saben los feliz que me hacen. Creo que tuvimos un gran comienzo con esto de los reviews. Tengo que darle las gracias a:**

**Esme Anne -Jacqueline-**

**Coona**

**Sweet Doll x**

**anis weasley (siento no haber pasado aun por tus fics, pero cuando tenga tiempo ahi estare)**

**AkHaNe**

**.Addiction Studio**

**Hadelqui**

**Christti**

**meli**

**.Cullen**

**assenav1980**

**saranya.x**

**vanessapattz **

**lucero08 **

**Muchisimas gracias a todas ellas por sus reviews.**

**PORFA! DENLE A LINDO BOTON VERDE! Así como los sexy´s ojos de nuestro amado Rob Pattz.**

**Se cuidan mucho!**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	3. Presentaciones

**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenece, solo la trama de la misma.**

**Esta historia es 100% original, cualquier parecido con cualquier otra historia publicada en esta página, es mera coincidencia. **

**BELLA POV**

Casada…no podía estar casada.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo localizar a Edward Cullen?- le pregunte a la señora Coppe.

-¿Qué no vives con él, querida?- me pregunto algo sarcástica.

Esta señora me estaba haciendo perder los estribos.

-No- le conteste algo fría- como le dije esto es un error, yo no _puedo_ estar casada.

Después de que me dio la dirección, salimos del registro civil

-No puedo creer que esto este pasándome- le dije a Jake, algo fatigada.

-Sí, ni yo. Pero se solucionara- me dijo mientras me sonreía cálidamente.

-Sí, tienes razón. Tengo que ir con Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto algo exaltado.

-Si, Jake. ¿Qué tal si el también no tiene ni la más minina idea sobre este accidente? ¿Qué tal si al igual que nosotros, planea casarse y no puede por este error?

-En eso tienes razón…te acompaño.

-No, será mejor que te quedes aquí- me miro extrañado-. Si…mira así las cosas no se complicaran mas, solo le diré que tiene que firmar todo el papeleo que me dio la señora y listo.

-Bueno- dudo un poco- está bien, solo que cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, no te preocupes, amor- le dije mientras le hacia la parada a un taxi-. Yo cualquier cosa te llamo.

-De acuerdo, cuídate.

Ya en el taxi, le di la dirección al señor que conducía y después de 20 minutos, se estaciono enfrente de una hermosa y amplia casa.

-Gracias- le dije mientras le pagaba.

Aun impresionada por la fachada de la casa, toque el timbre.

Una señora de rasgos mexicanos me abrió la puerta.

-Bueno días- le dije amablemente-. ¿Se encuentra el señor Cullen?

-No, no se encuentra, ¿Quién lo busca?

_Su esposa_- le conteste internamente.

-Una amiga- mentí- ¿puede decirme dónde encontrarlo?

-Sí, se encuentra en el bar que está a dos manzanas de aquí- me contesto cálidamente.

-Muchas gracias…

-María, me llamo María.

-Bueno, gracias María.

-Hasta luego.

Me Fui caminando hacia el bar, cuando estaba enfrente del bar, por el gran ventanal me di cuenta de que había puros hombres.

_Tranquila, no van a comerte, tranquila_- me dije internamente.

Antes de entrar al bar, tome aire varias veces.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué te sirvo, querida?- me pregunto el señor del bar, se veía alguien bastante amable.

-Nada, gracias. Solo estoy buscando a Edward Cullen- le dije en voz baja, no quería que nadie me escuchara.

-Esta allá- me dijo mientras apuntaba a un grupo de 3 chicos, bastante musculosos los 3, que estaban jugando billar.

-Gracias.

Me dirigí, algo tímida, hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Disculpen, estoy buscando a Edward Cullen- dije mientras los tres chicos volteaban a ver. De inmediato la sangre subió a mi rostro.

-Si, soy yo- me dijo un chico de cabello cobrizo, penetrantes ojos verdes, rasgos hermosos y cuerpo esculpido por dioses.

_¡¡Wow!!_- ¿yo dije pensé eso?

-Hola…este, soy Isabella Swan- le dije algo cohibida.

**EDWARD POV**

-Hola…este, soy Isabella Swan- dijo algo cohibida.

_Maldición- _pensé.

Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de lo que hice y ahora viene a ponerme una demanda, pasare mi vida en la cárcel y no podre casarme ni tener hijos.

_Edward, cálmate, no sabes a que viene_- me dijo mi subconsciente.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen- le dije algo hipócritamente. Extendí mi mano para presentarme _formalmente._

En cuanto estreche mi mano con la suya sentí una extraña corriente, como si me hubiera quemado con la estufa. Inmediatamente retire mi mano, porque al parecer no fui el único que sentí eso.

-Hey Eddie- grito Emmett. Odiaba que me llamara así- presenta a tu _amiga_.

Claramente lo dijo con lago de sarcasmo, puesto que Emmett y Jasper eran los únicos que sabían mi secreto.

-Emmett, compórtate- dije algo enojado, no era novedad que Emmett se comportara de eso modo, pero conociéndolo era capaz de decirle a Isabella lo que había hecho.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me dijo la chica castaña, a quien había ignorado por un momento.

-Claro- hice ademan de seguir jugando billar.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- me pregunto seriamente.

-No, yo creo que podemos hablar aquí- quería sacarla de sus casillas, así como ella lo había hecho conmigo, no directamente, pero si por medio de mi fallido compromiso con Tanya.

-¿No importa que lo diga enfrente de tus amigos?- me pregunto.

-No, ellos saben todo acerca de mi vida y nos hay secretos, así que no le veo el problema- le conteste.

-Bueno…es que fui a tramitar mis papeles para mi boda…- no la deje seguir, ya tenía algunas copas encima y si se ponía hablar lo más probable es que terminara diciéndole todo y la verdad es que me quería divertir.

-¿Te vas a casar?- le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa-. Eso hay que celebrarlo…Josh tráenos un tequila para la señorita Swan.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Yo no tomo- dijo alarmada.

-Por favor, hay que celebrarlo- le dije mientras le sonreía torcidamente. Eso al parecer la deslumbro.

-Está bien- dijo algo insegura.

Cuando Josh nos trajo los tequilla, hice un brindis.

-Por Isabella…

-Bella- me corrigió.

-Por Bella, quien está próxima a casarse… ¡SALUD!- exclame.

-¡SALUD!- dijeron Emmett, Jasper y…Bella.

-Bueno, ya hicimos el brindis, ¿ahora si podemos hablar?- me pregunto algo enojada. Ya sabía algo sobre ella: perdía la paciencia rápidamente.

-Claro- le dije con otra sonrisa.

-Bueno, como te decía, fui a tramitar los papeles para mi boda, pero cuando fui me dicen que no puedo casarme porque ya estoy casada…

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?- me miro molesta, no es por nada, pero se veía adorable enojada.

-¡Que estoy casada contigo!- me dijo en voz alta-. ¡No me puedo casar porque estamos _casados_!

Hora de hacer mi mejor actuación…

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte fingiendo asombro-. ¿Cómo que estamos casados?

-No lo sé- dije exasperada-. No tengo ni idea de cómo paso eso. Josh, dame otro tequila por favor.

-

-

-

10 tequilas después

-¡Salud!- grito Bella poniendo en alto su shot** (1)** de tequila-. ¡Por Michael Jackson!

Wow, sí que estaba ebria. Digo, yo no estaba muy sano que digamos, pero me encontraba mejor que ella.

-¡Salud!- la secundaron, no solo Jasper y Emmett, si no todo el bar.

-Josh, otro tequila por favor- pidió Bella. Se lo entrego de inmediato.

-¡Salud!- dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia donde estábamos nosotros, pero se tropezó con sus propios y perdió el equilibrio, instantáneamente corrí para ayudarla.

-Gracias Edward- me dijo mientras me sonreía ebriamente-. ¿A qué te dedicas?- me pregunto todavía entre mis brazos.

-Soy pediatra- le dije viéndola fijamente a los ojos. No tengo ni idea de que sucedió, que sus, tengo que admitirlo, hermosos ojos chocolates me cautivaron.

-¿Pediatra?-asentí-. Ustedes los pediatras siempre me han parecido geniales.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que cayera inconsciente.

-¿Bella?- la moví un poco pero no reacciono- ¿Bella?

-Creo que es mejor que la lleves a tu casa- sugirió Jasper.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ella?- le pregunte, mientras la acomodaba bien entre mis brazos.

-No lo sé, es tu esposa- repuso Emmett, mientras levantaba las cejas.

-No me ayudas- le dije entre dientes.

Saque a Bella del bar y me fui caminando hasta mi casa cargándola. Llegue y María fue quien me abrió la puerta, camine hasta mi habitación y la acosté en mi cama.

-

-

-

**BELLA POV**

_Ay, como me duele la cabeza_- pensé.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y todo se fue aclarando.

No estaba en mi habitación… ¿Dónde estoy?

-Al fin despiertas- me dijo una voz aterciopelada. Me levante de un salto de la cama, pero fue un error. Sin resaca ya era torpe, con resaca lo era más.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte a Edward.

Un momento… ¡Edward!

Asustada me di un vistazo, para comprobar si estaba vestida. Suspire de alivio cuando vi que así era.

-No te preocupes, no hicimos nada malo- me dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Gracias- le dije con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió algo extrañado.

-Por no abusar de mí estando inconsciente- le sonreí cálidamente-. No todos hacen eso, eres un buen chico Edward.

-Gracias- me dijo algo modesto-. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar?

-¿Serias tan amable de hacer eso?- le pregunte.

-¿Por qué no? De cualquier forma somos esposos, ¿no es así?

Maldición. Ya se me había olvidado a que venía.

-Si- dije riendo algo nerviosa-. Respecto a eso, quiero el divorcio.

-¿Qué hice mal?- dijo preguntándome como si en realidad fuera mi esposo.

-No es gracioso- le dije dándole una mirada reprendedora.

-Cierto no lo es- dijo riéndose un poco-. ¿Pero que no tenemos que ver a un abogado? Tú sabes que los divorcios no son muy sencillos.

-Cierto- le conteste- pero quiero que primero revises los papeles para que no tengas ninguna duda- dije, mientras sacaba de mi bolso los papeles.

Se los entregue y el los reviso superficialmente.

-Bueno eso sería todo- le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama-. Solo quiero que los firmes. Esto es muy importante para mí.

**EDWARD POV**

-Bueno eso sería todo- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama-. Solo quiero que los firmes. Esto es muy importante para mí- me dijo.

_Si, tanto como Tanya lo es para mí_- pensé internamente.

Pero no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, la haría esperar un poco más.

-Claro, no te preocupes Bella- le dije sonriéndole, aunque ella no vio, maliciosamente.

-¡Dios ya es tarde!- dijo viendo su reloj-. Voy a llegar tarde con la modista.

Como le había dicho, la lleve hasta su departamento.

-Gracias Edward- me dijo-. Nos veremos para ver los trámites, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro- conteste amablemente.

Pero lo que no sabía Isabella Swan, es que esto poco a poco comenzaba. Aun no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, aun faltaba más.

**(1)** shot significa disparo así que como su nombre lo indica lo que es disparo de tequila en pocas palabras te lo tienes que tomar de balazo (rápido).

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, LO SIENTO!!! En verdad que me siento horrible por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que…ahaha se que no hay excusa suficiente pero aquí les va mi "intento" de excusa:**

**Casi, casi, me fui a un recursamiento de Trigonometria y ps ahí con mi deslumbramientos (xD) convenci a la maestra que me pusiera un trabajo y si me lo puso, pero estaba bien largo y estuve bien ocupada toda la sema…**

**Y esa fue mi pobre excusa… SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Aun faltan cosas, pero creo que ya hemos dado un gran paso, en serio que no se porque, pero batalle un poco para escribir este capitulo…como dije antes, espero que les guste.**

**Lo que les puedo adelantar del sig. Capitulo es:**

**-Veremos a Edward y Bella actuar como esposos.**

**-Jacob y Edward se conocerán **

**Asi que ustedes juzgaran…**

**Con respecto a "Tutoria con Edward Cullen" creo que actualizare hasta la semana que entra, ya tengo mas de medio capitulo traducido, pero no tengo mi computadora conmigo y pues ahí están todas mis historias.**

**Tengo que darle las gracias a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas tanto de autor como de historia…y a las que dejaron review:**

LUZ

Super Fanfic

EDWARDKANAME

veronick

ERZSËBETH

caprichoza

Jazu

Coona

Esme Anne -Jacqueline-

Sweet Doll x

anis weasley

.Addiction Studio

Christti

lucero08

.cullen

saranya.x

Carmen Cullen 116

chiiocullen

-valeria

mairethchiba

pequelita

VERONICA PAOLA

Naancee

**Mil gracias por sus review…**

**No se olviden de darle al lindísimo botón verde…del mismo color de los ojos de Rob!**

**By the way: mañana es mi cumple xD**

**Alex- Cullen- Pattinson**


	4. Un dia raro

**BELLA POV**

-Bella- me dijo Teresa por el intercomunicador- Jake está en la línea 1.

-Gracias-le dije mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

-Hola mi amor- me saludo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?- le conteste mientras me recargaba en mi silla.

-Bien, aunque te extraño- me dijo, imaginando un puchero en sus gruesos labios-. ¿Harás algo antes de la presentación de tu libro?

-Yo también te extraño- le dijo en tono algo soñador-. Ni lo menciones, estoy muy nerviosa, espero que le guste a la gente. Y si, iré a hacer las pruebas del pastel, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Gracias, mi amor, pero no puedo. Recuerda que mañana viene Sam Ulley y tengo que terminar la presentación.

-Si tienes razón- mire mi reloj- amor tengo que colgar, se me hace tarde.

-Ok, te cuidas, te amo.

-Sí, igual yo- dicho esto, colgué.

Tome mi bolsa y salí para tomar un taxi. Cuando uno se detuvo, una voz me llamo.

-¿Bella?- me pregunto una voz suave y aterciopelada.

-Hey, Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Pues daba un paseo y te vi y decidí venir a saludarte, ¿vas a algún lado?- me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Si…- no me dejo terminar, cuando ya me había empujado al taxi y se metió junto conmigo.

-Espero que no te moleste que vaya- me dijo mientras me veía enigmáticamente con sus, tengo que admitirlo, hermosos orbes color esmeralda.

-Pu…es…no- dije. Al fin y al cabo no lo iba a tirar del taxi, ¿o sí?

En el camino hacia la pastelería no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos. Y por una extraña razón sentí una conexión que ni con Jacob había sentido, me sentí tranquila.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- me pregunto en voz queda. Sin dejar de taladrarme con sus hermosos ojos.

-Depende del día- le dije sin aliento.

-¿Este día?- me pregunto en el mismo tono.

-El verde-. ¡Maldición! Era el mismo color de sus ojos-. ¿Y el tuyo?

-El azul- me contesto pacíficamente.

-Ya llegamos- nos dijo el señor del taxi. Aparte mi mirada de la de Edward y pude percatarme de que tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto por algo.

Pague el taxi y nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la pastelería.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que había y ahí nos sirvieron el primer pastel.

-Este está muy bueno- dijo Edward, después de 1 minuto de que nos habían servido el pastel se lo había acabado-. ¿No me puedes traer otra rebanada?

-¿Qué?- le susurre molesta-. Por favor compórtate.

-Claro- le dijo la señora que nos estaba atendiendo.

Los demás comensales nos miraban raro. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Disculpe- me llamo una voz femenina. Me gire para ver quién me hablaba y me encontré a una chica de unos 34 años, cabello negro, sedoso y largo. Tenía tez morena. Muy hermosa.

-¿Si?- le pregunte.

-¿Eres Isabella Swan?- me pregunto, enarcando una ceja de sus cejas delineadas.

-Si- le conteste.

-Mi nombre es Leah Ulley, mi esposo, Sam, va a tener una junta mañana con tu prometido, Jacob Black- me dijo- ¿es él?- me pregunto señalando a Edward.

-Claro que…- iba a contestar Edward, pero no se lo permití.

-Sí, el es, mi prometido, Jacob Black- le dije apresuradamente.

-¿Qué?- me dijo Edward en voz baja, sorprendido.

-Solo…sigue la corriente, ¿si?- le dije en un tono suplicante.

Solo entrecerró los ojos y supe que aceptaría. Pero nunca pensé que tomaría mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Sentí una poderosa corriente en todo mi cuerpo.

-Si- dijo esbozando una torcida sonrisa- soy Jacob Black.

-Lo imaginaba algo diferente, señor Black- dijo Leah.

-Todos dicen lo mismo- dijo Edward, mientras se volteaba hacia a mí y me guiño un ojo.

-Y cuéntenme… ¿cómo se conocieron?- ¿qué diablos le íbamos a contestar?

-Pues…aamm…este- no tenía ni idea de que contestarle.

-En las luchas- dijo Edward confiadamente.

Lo mire incrédula.

-¿En las luchas?- pregunto Leah.

-Si…este…acompañaba a…mi…papá- le dije titubeantemente.

-Oohh, nunca me había tocado conocer una pareja así- dijo Leah, sonriendo amablemente.

-Sí, es que somos algo peculiares, ¿no es así, mi amor?- le dijo Edward a Leah.

-Si- conteste, aun aturdida por el giro que había dado _nuestra relación_.

-Me da gusto verlos juntos. Por lo general la realización de una boda siempre está a cargo de la novia, pero es genial que tu también te involucres- le dijo Leah a Edward, como que ovacionándolo.

-Sí, es que la quiero mucho- dijo Edward, mientras levantaba mi mano y besaba mis nudillos.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi mano de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica se apodero de mí. ¿Qué diablos me está pasando?

-Ese si es amor- cuando Leah dijo eso casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva-. Bueno, Bella, Jacob, me retiro, tengo que hacer unas cosas, antes de alistarme para la presentación de tu libro.

-¿Asistirán?- pregunto feliz.

-Claro, los dos me han caído de maravilla, si es necesario, le rogare a Sam para que asistamos. Se cuidas- nos dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Eso…fue…_raro_- le dije a Edward, quien todavía no soltaba mi mano.

-Sí, pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido- dijo mientras me sonreía ampliamente. Miro nuestras manos, y un poco apenado, las soltó. –Lo siento- se disculpo.

-No te preocupes- cuando no sentí su mano en la mía, sentí un gran vacío y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Salimos de la pastelería sin decir ni una palabra. Le hice la parada a un taxi, puesto que tenía poco tiempo para arreglarme.

-Bueno…te veré en la presentación, Bella- dijo Edward mientras se despedida.

-Ok… y gracias por todo- le agradecí.

Salí rumbo a mi departamento y me arregle para la presentación. Estaba nerviosa, pero no por la presentación de mi libro, si no porque vería de nuevo a Edward. ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Se supone que, legalmente, es mi esposo; pero estaba comprometida y amaba a Jake, ¿cierto?

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no era el momento.

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir hacia la recepción.

**EDWARD POV**

El día de hoy estuvo algo…raro. Me comporte con Bella como se _suponía_ no tenia que comportarme.

Me arregle, lo decentemente, como para ir a la presentación del libro de mi _esposa_.

Llegue al hotel y me dejaron pasar. Tome una copa de champagne y le bebí de un solo sorbo. Mis manos estaban sudadas, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Vi a Bella, quien vestía un hermoso vestido** (en mi perfil)** y hacia que se viera más hermosa.

¡¿Qué DIABLOS ME ESTA PASANDO?!

Y entonces supe que por _ella_ estaba nervioso.

Por una extraña razón. O más bien por…celos, me enoje cuando vi a un chico de unos veintitantos, cabello color negro, moreno, abrazando a Bella por la cintura.

-¿Jacob?- me pregunto una voz femenina.

-Leah, ¿Qué tal?- le dije a la señora que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Bien, ¿y Bella?- ¿Qué diablos le iba a contestar?

-Esta con su hermano…Bryan- le dije, mintiéndole.

-Oohh, vayamos a saludarlos- me dijo amablemente.

-Bella- la saludo Leah.

-Leah- dijo mientras todo el color se iba de su hermosa cara-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. Me he encontrado a Jacob y me ha dicho que estabas con tu hermano Bryan.

Cuando "Bryan" escucho eso, se quedo perplejo.

-¿Qué dia…?- Bella no lo dejo terminar, cuando ella interrumpió.

-¿Me permiten un momento?- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro- le contestamos.

Después de compartir unas cuantas palabras, un señor de la misma edad de Leah se puso a un lado de ella y le rodeo la cintura.

-Jacob, el es Sam, mi esposo. Querido, el es Jacob, la persona con la que tendrás junta mañana- dijo Leah.

-Mucho gusto- me tendió la mano. Tenía que admitir que fue un poco aterrador saludarlo, puesto que tenía una expresión dura.

-Volvimos- dijo Bella, quien regresaba con quien suponía yo, era el verdadero Jacob.

Después de que Leah le presentara a su esposo con Bella y con "Bryan", platicamos un poco más con ellos. Me di cuenta de que Sam, era una buena persona, solo que tenía que aparentar seriedad. Sam y Leah, según lo que nos contaron, tenían más de 10 años casados y no tenían hijos.

-Bueno…y cuéntenme más acerca de ustedes- nos pidió Sam, a Bella y a mí, ya en un ambiente de más confianza.

-Pues…- comenzó Bella- nos conocemos desde hace 6 años, nuestros padres se conocen de toda la vida…lo amo profundamente.

Evite soltar una carcajada cuando vi la encolerizada cara de Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa cuñado?- le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba juguetonamente-. ¿Te cayeron mal los camarones?

-No- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos- nos aviso Sam- mañana hay trabajo.

-De acuerdo- nos despedimos de ellos.

El salón, poco a poco, se ve vaciando. Ya quedando solo Bella, Jacob y yo.

-Edward…tengo que agradecerte por lo que hiciste- me dijo Jacob.

-No hay de que- le tendí la mano y el la tomo dudosamente. El celular de Jacob comenzó a sonar y se disculpo para ir a contestarlo.

-Edward…yo…- comenzó a decir Bella- te estoy eternamente agradecida por que lo que hiciste por nosotros el día hoy. Tengo que decirte que Sam y Leah son personas algo difíciles de tratar pero les caíste de maravilla. Gracias.

Dicho eso se acerco a mí y me beso tiernamente la mejilla. Y por primera vez, desee más. Su delicioso aroma a fresas me perforo todos los sentidos, su cálido cuerpo cerca del mío, hizo que perdiera un poco la noción.

-De nada.

Salí del salón. Iba a hacerla la parada a un taxi, pero decidí mejor irme caminando, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando con Bella? No me podía estar enamorando de ella, ¿o sí?

**Hola, hola! Jajaja que les pareció este capitulo? La verdad es que a mi me gusto mucho…YA ESTAN SIENTO EL AMOOOOOOR! xD**

**Siento, de nuevo ¬¬, la tardanza! Pero es que no tengo mi compu y luego guarde algunos capítulos en la memoria y que creen? Mi mama se la llevo a su trabajo y se le olvido ahí y pues como esta de vacaciones ¬¬ Espero y me comprendan!!! xD**

**INFINIDAD DE EDWARD´S PARA USTEDES!!! Si!!! No manches!!! Me dejaron muchísimos reviews!!! Si…no saben lo feliz que me hacen!!! Les agradezco mucho a:**

hermteteali

saranya.x

MERYSUN

-valeria

mairethchiba

pequelita

serenasexilady

Patch Christine C.

peritha12

Esme Anne –Jacqueline-

Melanie Stryder

Sweet Doll X

Naancee

Ericka

Rebeeca Cullen

Megami-Magic

christti

Carmen Cullen 116

ladysophie27

miss cullen 28

mommytwilight (si! Tenemos una twilight mom xD)

Jazu

Cullen lua XD

veronica paola

**Y también muchísimas gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos ya alertas, tanto de autor como de historias…**

**Con respecto a tutoria, espero HOY, recuperar mi compu y sabirles capitulo a mas tardar hoy en la noche y mañana…pero SI recupero mi compu ¬¬**

**Se cuidan mucho, no olviden dejar review…solo hagan click en el recuadro del mismo color de los SEXYS ojos de Robert…verde!!**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	5. Sentimientos

**Ok…los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia…un poco, estaba basada en una película.**

**Edward POV**

Iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que "Bryan" me estaba llamando.

-Edward- dijo cuando por fin le puse atención y pare de caminar-. Tenemos que hablar de algo-como lo dijo tan serio pensé que había dado cuenta de que por mi culpa su prometida había terminado casada conmigo.

-Dime- dije en un tono neutral.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana con Sam? Para mí es muy importante para mi cerrar el trato con él, y obviamente no me puedo presentar puesto que él cree que tu eres yo-sonrió cansamente-. Vaya lio, ¿cierto?

-Si- mentí descaradamente. Jacob se veía un tipo "buena onda", así que decidí ayudarlo un poco en el problema en el que yo, principalmente, lo había metido.

Le platique sobre mi plan, el cual acepto gustosamente. Me despedí de él una vez más y me fui caminando hacia mi casa, puesto que aun tenía algunas cosas que pensar acerca de Bella.

Llegando a mi casa, marque al celular de Denisse, mi secretaria; para decirle que llegaría un poco tarde al consultorio. Me dijo que no me preocupara, puesto que en las primeras horas no tenía ninguna cita.

-

-

-

Desperté por el ruidoso sonido de mi despertador, lo apague con un golpe en la parte superior del reloj y salí de la cama aun con los ojos cerrados.

Me metí a bañar y salí 5 minutos después. Me dirigí a mi closet, con una toalla en la cintura.Me pondría un traje, para darle más realismo a nuestra farsa. Sali del departamento y me subí a mi volvo y conduje hasta la oficina de Jacob. Cuando estaba aparcando me percate de que Bella se encontraba con Jacob y se estaban besando. Cuando vi aquella escena apreté mis manos al volante de mi auto, pellizque el puente de mi nariz para tranquilizarme y poner mi mejor cara.

Cuando baje de mi auto, Bella y Jacob dejaron de besarse.

-Buenos días- dije en un tono neutral.

Cuando Bella se percato de que estaba ahí, su cara se sonrojo hermosamente. _Edward, ¿tengo que recordarte el porqué y cómo fue que terminaste aquí?_- me pregunto mi subconsciente.

-Edward- dijo un tanto… ¿feliz?- buenos días.

-Hola, Edward- dijo Jacob, al parecer aun no era de su agrado por este "incidente", pero no me molestaba, porque él tampoco era de mi agrado. Que quisiera ayudarlo, no significaba que tendría que caerme bien.

El plan consistía en que pondría de excusa que había amanecido afónico y no podía hablar, Jacob o "Bryan" seguiría _mis_ órdenes, haciéndole creer a Sam que Jacob solo hablaba por mí. Bella se había quedado en la oficina de Jacob mientras todo esto pasaba. Afortunadamente, o más bien para Jacob, Sam había quedado satisfecho con la presentacion y cerraría el trato conmigo o con él, mejor dicho.

Después de que la junta terminara, me disculpe, puesto que mi celular estaba sonando.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen, solo hablaba para decirle que por el día de hoy no tiene consultas, así que si gusta tómese el día libre- me informaba Denisse.

-Muchas gracias, Denisse, usted tambien puede tomarse el día- le conteste.

-¿No tienes trabajo?- me pregunto Bella, aunque mas bien sonó como una afirmación.

-No ¿y tú?- le pregunte.

-Tampoco, eso de que puedes programar tus citas a la hora que te conviene tiene sus ventajas- me sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Jacob no viene contigo?- le pregunte.

-No, aun tiene trabajo y no pienso estarme aquí todo el día- dijo sonriendo honestamente-. ¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar?

_Por supuesto que no_

-Claro- le conteste sin vacilar-. ¿Un lugar en específico a donde quieras ir?

-No, creo que a donde sea está bien- me dijo.

Abrí la puerta de mi coche para que se subiera. Arranque hasta a un restaurant, conocido por sus deliciosos desayunos; por una extraña razón quería que se sintiera cómoda conmigo.

En todo el viaje se hizo un silencio, un poco incomodo tengo que agregar, pero de ahí en fuera puedo decir que todo estuvo bien. Llegamos y abrí la puerta para ella.

-Gracias, eres muy caballeroso, Edward- me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Por un momento me sentí como toda una basura con ella.

Solo atine a asentir.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, algo apartada de los demás. No pregunten, cosas del destino. Y pedimos nuestros desayunos.

-Para romper con este silencio incomodo, ¿te parece bien si nos hacemos preguntas mutuamente? Claro, si quieres- me dijo mientras, el ya característico sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Si, me parece buena idea- le dije sin darle mucha importancia. O eso era lo que le quería hacer creer, puesto que por una estúpida razón, me importaba.

-Bueno, ¿Qué día cumples años?- me pregunto mientras bebía de su café.

-El 20 de junio, ¿y tú?- le pregunte.

-el 13 de septiembre- así se pasó el tiempo en el que llegaba el desayuno. le gustaba leer, en especial los clásicos, le gustaba _casi_ todo tipo de música, su madre murió cuando ella era pequeña y por eso considera a su padre su mejor confidente, su mejor amiga se llama Ángela. me parecía fascinante.

-como te puedes dar cuenta, mi vida no están interesante. ¿y que hay de la tuya, alguna experiencia emocionante?- me pregunto burlonamente.

-pues no, como te dije antes, soy pediatra, tengo una hermana 1 año menor que yo, por la que daría la vida, tengo unos padres que se aman con toda el alma, _tenía_ una prometida…

-¿y que paso con ella?- _paso que fue a consultarte y por un estúpido consejo que le diste termino conmigo_.

No quería contestarle, puesto que me estaba comenzando a enojar con ella y conmigo mismo. con ella por haber hecho que perdiera a una mujer increíble y conmigo por no _poder_ odiarla, puesto que ella ignoraba que por su culpa no me casaría.

Estaba a punto de contestarle con una mentira. Necesitaba a alguien que me abriera los ojos y me dijera el porqué había terminado en esta situación.

-Permíteme- le dije mientras tomaba mi celular, ella solo asintió.

Era Emmett. ¡Bendito sea el cielo! me hablaba para decirme que el plan que habíamos elaborado días antes, ya podía ser efectuado. Me dijo que llevara a bella a su "despacho" y que ahí seguiríamos con la venganza.

-Bella, ¿te importa si vamos a ver a mi abogado?- le pregunte cortésmente.

-Claro, ¿para que?- ¿Qué se había olvidado que ella era quien me había pedido el _divorcio_? ¿Qué no le urgía casarse con Jacob?

-Tenemos que ir a revisar algo de los papeles del divorcio- le dije. Esto al parecer la tomo por sorpresa.

-Claro- pagamos nuestro desayuno y conduje hasta el supuesto "despacho" de Emmett. Se haría pasar por mi abogado, solo espero que bella se crea esta farsa.

-Buenos días, señor y señora cullen-dijo Emmett seriamente, tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo para no romper en risas.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Bella mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Qué no están casados?- le pregunto Emmett.

-¿Qué no eres el amigo de Edward?- pregunto. ¡Dios, por favor que no se entere!

-Si, y tambien soy su abogado- en serio que si no lo conociera a la perfección, si le creería esta farsa.

-Bueno- respiro profundamente-. ¿De que querías hablarnos?

-Me agrada que me trates de tu-dijo mientras sonreía-. Tomen asiento por favor.

**Bella POV**

Nos sentamos, tomo los papeles, que días antes le había entregado a Edward.

-Dinos- le dije lo mas profesionalmente. No porque ya me haya visto ebria, no significa que tengamos una amistad.

-Si, bueno…con respecto a lo de su divorcio, hay un problema-. _Perfecto justo lo que me faltaba_.

-¿Qué problema?- pregunte. Quería disolver este error cuanto antes, mi corazón y me mente ya no daban para mas.

-Lo que pasa es que estuve revisando los papeles y lo consulte con varios abogados y no se podrán divorciar dentro de 2 años- dijo Emmett sinceramente.

-¡¿Qué?! Esto no puede estarme pasando, ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer?- pregunte desesperada.

-Lo siento, no- dijo y eso fue todo, salí hecha una furia de ahí. Tome un taxi, ni siquiera me despedí de Edward y Emmett.

Estaba tan enojada por no poder enmendar este error de inmediato y ahora tambien estaba molesta porque cada vez se me hacia mas insoportable estar junto a Edward, no pensaba con claridad cuando estaba junto a él, todo lo de él me atraía, su voz, su rostro hasta su olor, como si lo necesitara. Siempre se comportaba tan caballeroso conmigo.

**Edward POV**

Bella salió hecha una furia del "despacho" de Emmett.

-Genial- exclamo Emmett divertido-. ¿Viste su cara? Era peor que la de Rose cuando no "hacemos la tarea".

-Ok, demasiada información- dije cerrando los ojos y tapándome los oídos-. ¿La tarea?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Si, hermano. Tenemos 4 años de casados y creemos que ya es tiempo de comenzar una familia y más ahora que Alice se recupero completamente.

-Si, tienes razón. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?- le pregunte.

-¡Claro! Con mi esposa y tu hermana, creo que es imposible tener todo listo. Además, Jasper me ha estado dando dolor de cabeza todo el día, está nervioso por lo de mañana.

-Te creo- dije algo distraído.

-¿Te sucede algo, Edward?- me pregunto, preocupado, Emmett.

-Es que…creo que me estoy enamorando de Bella- le conteste sinceramente. Necesitaba decirlo de una buena vez.

-¡¿Qué?!- me no me jodas. ¿Te recuerdo que esto es una venganza por lo que te hizo?

-¡Si, ya lo sé! Créeme que yo tambien me he golpeado internamente millones de veces por sentir esto. No sé que hacer.

**Primero que nada…muchas me preguntaron que si porque Jake no había dicho nada acerca de Edward cuando estaba con Sam y Leah, bueno….pues ya ven cuando Bella se llevo a Jake por unos momentos? Pues era para explicarle lo que había sucedido en la pastelería y pues para que le siguiera la corriente, solo que no le vi caso escribirlo XD**

**Hola! Aquí me tienen con otro capitulo! jaja ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Necesito un golpe para que mi cabeza se componga un poco? xD**

**Ok, tengo que decir que el próximo capitulo va a estar emocionante!!! y Alice hara su aparición! me fascina ese personaje! jaja bueno…**

**Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas de autor e historia ******** me hacen muy feliz! Gracias a todos y todas las que dejaron review:**

Carmen Cullen 116

pequelita

Esme Anne –Jacqueline-

cherryflower5

mairetchiba

MERYSUN

LaAbuela

lagrimas-oscuras

-valeria

andreaaa :)

EdwardKaname

christti

Alezti

veronica paola

aridenere

Rebeeca Cullen

Tatish Cullen

sophya1984

milknina

cr89

lucero08

Alejandra de Cullen

Sweet Doll x

jEnNsWwAnN

kati!

memita

**Bueno ya saben lo que pido….REVIEWS!**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	6. Esto esta mal

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bella POV**

El sonido de mi despertador hizo que solo me levantara de la cama. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y eso me ponía de muy mal humor.

Me levante, fui a mi closet y saque un vestido color café**(en mi perfil)**, con un escote un poco revelador, mi ropa interior y fui a mi baño a darme una ducha. Deje que las gotas que caían sobre mi cuerpo me relajaran, después de la pésima que pase gracias a mi _esposo_. ¿Cómo diablos fue a pasarme esto? Primero, soy casada y yo ni cuenta y luego me vengo enamorando… _¡no!_- me regañe internamente. Solo era pura atracción. Solo eso.

Y salí de la ducha con ese firme pensamiento.

Tome un taxi hasta mi consultorio, al parecer tenía algunas citas. Una joven con problemas de autoestima, la señora Mallory seguía viniendo, aun no superaba que su esposo la haya dejado y de eso hace año y medio. Si, definitivamente tenía un dia algo agotador.

-Es que, doctora Swan- sollozo la señora Mallory, ¿Cómo fue que me dejo? Soy hermosa-arrogante, pensé- solo míreme- dijo para ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

No lo iba a negar, era bella, casi como aquella chica, cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora, que tenía dudas sobre su matrimonio con su prometido. ¿Le habría pedido más tiempo? Espero que sí, seguro su esposo es tan bello como ella.

-

-

-

-Teresa, me voy a comer- le dije después de mi exhaustiva sesión con la señor Mallory. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde.

-Claro, Bella- me dijo, mientras veía algunas anotaciones en su computadora-. Si quieres regresar hasta mañana, ya no tienes más sesiones para hoy.

¡Qué alivio!

-Claro, muchas gracias. Nos vemos mañana- me despedí.

Camine hasta el restaurant que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del consultorio. Cuando iba en la entrada del restaurant, alguien abrió la puerta por mí.

-Adelante, señorita- me dijo_ esa _voz. ¿Cómo diablos le hacía para encontrarme?

-Gracias- no pude contenerme y le pregunte- ¿Cómo es que siempre coincidimos?

Solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Una mesa para la pareja?- pregunto el mesero.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte exaltada- no somos pareja. Somos… ¿conocidos?- sonó mas bien como una pregunta que una afirmación.

El mesero nos dio una mesa para dos y pedimos nuestras comidas y nuestras bebidas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte, puesto que esto no era una coincidencia.

-Pues…

-¿Bella, Jacob?- pregunto una voz masculina.

Me voltee para ver de quien se trataba, casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva cuando vi de quien, o más bien quienes, se trataba.

-Sam, Leah- dije con el aire atorado en la garganta.

-¿Cómo están?- nos pregunto Leah, mientras nos saludaba.

-Bien, ¿y ustedes?- le contesto Edward. ¿Por qué él no se veía nervioso? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser, además de guapo, extremadamente seguro de sí mismo?

-Muy bien, gracias- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. A todos les pareció gracioso, pero a mí no, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no tenía ni idea del por qué.

-

-

-

Dios. Esta cena no podría ser mas incomoda. Primero, Edward viene y se sienta a comer conmigo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. _¡Como si necesitara eso!_ Después vienen los Ulley y se sientan a comer con nosotros.

-Así que, Bella, ¿comenzaran a formar una familia?- me atragante con el refresco que me estaba tomando. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? Yo, teniendo un hijo de… ¿él?

_Bella, ¿tengo que recordarte que creen que están casados?_- me pregunte internamente.

Aun me estaba ahogando y Edward me estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda.

-Aun no hemos decido eso, ¿verdad, amor?- pregunto Edward.

-Cier…cierto- dije atropelladamente-. Aun no… no planeamos… eso.

-Oh, está bien, aun son jóvenes y por lo visto ambos se aman-ahora fue Edward el que se atraganto con la bebida- así que no hay problema, por ahora.

¿Amarnos? ¿Tan obvia era? _Dios, ¡no! Esto no me puede estar pasando, solo es atracción, solo eso_- me repetí lo mismo que en la mañana.

-Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la ópera?- nos pregunto Sam

-Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo un compromiso- se excuso Edward.

-¿A si?- le pregunte, no tengo ni idea de si mi voz tuvo un tono de desilusión o de felicidad. Desilusión, porque ya no lo vería. _Solo atracción, solo eso_. Y felicidad, porque ya haría que perdiera la cordura cuando estuviera cerca de él.

-¿Cómo?... tu esposo tiene compromiso ¿y no lo sabías?- me pregunto Leah.

_Ya nos jodimos_- pensé internamente.

-Este…- ¿ahora qué explicación iba a dar?

-Salió de improvisto y como nos vimos apenas ahorita para comer, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle- nos escudo Edward.

No podía creerlo, me había… ¿ayudado?

En serio que es todo un caballero, incapaz de hacer algo incorrecto.

**Edward POV**

-Salió de improvisto y como nos vimos apenas ahorita para comer, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle- dije antes de que todo esto del "matrimonio", que en cierta parte era cierta, se nos fuera de las manos.

Sentí que debía protegerla, aunque ya era tarde, puesto que _yo_ era la amenaza. El que amenazaba con destruir su feliz compromiso, porque, aunque me duela aceptarlo, Bella y Jacob eran felices; el que amenazaba que no podría casarse como ella quiera… yo no era el superhéroe, era el villano.

-Me tengo que ir- dije mientras me levantaba y dejaba dinero, para que Bella pagara su comida y la nuestra.

-¿No llevas a tu esposa?- me pregunto Sam

_Maldición. Nadie dijo que esta pequeña broma fuera sencilla_- me dije internamente.

-Cl…claro. Amor, ¿vienes?- le pregunte a Bella.

-Sí, me encantaría- dijo, creo yo, sinceramente.

-¿Vienen?- le pregunte a Sam y Leah y ellos solo sonrieron en afirmación.

Nos fuimos en la limosina de los Ulley y en el transcurso del camino nadie hablo. Debo mencionar que fue un silencio bastante incomodo.

-¿y cuanto tienes de casados?- nos pregunto Leah. ¡Qué chismosa era!

-2 años…-dije yo.

-4 años…- dijo Bella, al mismo tiempo que yo.

_Maldición. Ahora si nos jodimos_- pensé negativamente.

-Bueno, nos casamos hace 2 años- dijo Bella- pero teníamos 4 años juntos.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso- dijo Sam, mientras le daba un leve beso a Leah.

Bella y yo, miramos a otra dirección, incómodos con la escena.

-¿Pudo saber a dónde vamos?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-Vamos a una boda- le conteste. Me percate de que nuestras frentes casi se tocaban.

-¿Qué?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Es la boda de mi hermana, además, no te puedes quejar de que no vienes bien vestida, estas hermosa- le dije sinceramente.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- me pregunto mientras sonreía.

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa de idiota.

Me aleje de ella bruscamente, antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

Llegamos aproximadamente 20 minutos después, en los cuales Sam y Leah no dejaban preguntarnos acerca de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, puesto que ahí se iba a realizar la boda, fuimos a la sala, donde ya estaban todos listos. Al parecer, de la familia, solo faltaba yo.

-Edward, al fin llegas- me dijo mi madre, con una mirada reprobatoria, pero su sonrisa era amplia-. ¿Quién es la hermosa chica que te acompaña?- me pregunto refiriéndose a Bella.

Daba gracias a dios que Leah y Sam ya habían tomado asiento casi hasta el último. No quería ni imaginarme como hubieran reaccionado cuando hubieran escuchado el nombre "Edward".

-Oh, ella es Bella. Es una amiga- le conteste-. Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Bella estrechando su mano.

-El gusto es mío, pero tomen asiento que Alice esta por bajar- nos dijo mi madre y tomamos asiento.

-Edward- me llamo Bella, inclinaba un poco mi cabeza para escucharla, puesto que la marcha nupcial ya estaba sonando- me siento incomoda. Es una celebración para familia y pues no…

-Bella, legalmente eres parte de la familia, así que no te preocupes- la tranquilice.

-¿Pero qué sucederá si Leah y Sam se dan cuenta?- me pregunto, claramente preocupada.

-No te preocupes, les podremos mentir mas- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Eso hizo que se sonrojara, tuve que apretar los puños para no acariciarle las mejillas.

La boda paso rápidamente y entre abrazos y felicitaciones, lleve a Bella para que conociera a Alice.

-Hermanita- le dije, mientras la abrazaba efusivamente-. No sabes el gusto que me da de que por fin hayas hecho tu sueño realidad.

-Sí, Edward- me dijo mientras me sonreía ampliamente-. Después de todo lo que nos sucedió.

-Bueno, Alice ella es Bella, una amiga- Alice enarco una ceja, solamente le sonreí-. Bella ella es Alice, mi hermanita.

-Hola, Alice, mucho gusto en conocerte- le dijo Bella amablemente, mientras le tendía la mano, pero Alice la abrazo efusivamente, a lo que Bella le tuvo que corresponder.

-Mucho gusto Bella- exclamo Alice feliz.

Después Alice y Jasper, a quien Bella parecía no recordar, tuvieron que irse para ir a bailar su primer vals como marido y mujer. Después de eso las parejas comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile.

-Jacob, Bella- nos dijeron Sam y Leah- nos retiramos, mañana tenemos que partir hacia nuestro hogar, que se encuentra en Alemania.

_Perfecto_- pensé, felizmente.

-Muchas gracias por hacernos pasar momentos increíbles- dijo Leah, mientras se despedía de Bella y de mí, abrazándonos.

-No hay de que- le conteste Bella, al parecer también estaba feliz porque esta farsa terminara.

-Espero verlos de nuevo- dijo Sam, en modo de despedida.

Bella y yo nos miramos, pidiendo que no fuera así.

Después de que Leah y Sam se fueron, me quede sentado junto con Bella.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunte.

-No… yo no bailo- me contesto un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, no te caerás, no me pisaras, no te pisare, o algo por el estilo- le asegure.

Lo pensó por un momento y después accedió.

Llegamos al centro de la pista y coloque mis manos en su esbelta cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijo.

-¿No la acabas de hacer?- le conteste burlonamente.

-Bueno, ¿otra? Aparte de esta- me dijo.

-Claro- le dije, mientras le daba una vuelta.

-¿A qué se refería Alice con "después de todo lo que nos sucedió"?- al parecer le daba vergüenza preguntar.

-Bueno, es que hace 7 años le detectaron cáncer en la sangre, a Alice. Fue muy duro para todos nosotros, en especial que ella y Jasper, puesto que cuando le dieron la noticia estaban a punto de casarse- le dije, mientras ella me ponía total atención-. Ambos decidieron posponerlo hasta que Alice se recuperara, nuestro apoyo fue fundamental para que Alice siguiera adelante.

-Que terrible- dijo Bella, mientras me miraba a los ojos, haciendo que me perdiera en los suyos.

-Sí, tengo que confesarte que más de una vez Alice estuvo a nada de abandonarnos, pero creo que su amor por Jasper, el apoyo de todos nosotros y su positividad, la sacaron adelante.

-Se ve que es una chica grandiosa- dijo mientras volteaba a verla hacia donde Alice estaba.

-Lo es, es única- le afirme, mientras ella devolvía su atención hacia mi-. Al igual que tu.

-Sí, creo que soy la _única_ que se cae en un terreno plano- dijo con humor-. Tu familia es grandiosa, Edward. Ya veo de donde sacaste toda tu caballerosidad.

_Si tan solo supieras, Bella. La bajeza que te hice_- me dije.

Y, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta, ella no tenía la culpa de mi matrimonio fallido con Tanya. Ella _no_ tenía la culpa. Tanya no me amaba lo suficiente, por eso termino conmigo.

-Ven- le dije mientras salíamos al jardín trasero, que estaba adornado con luces tenues.

Caminamos, hasta quedar debajo un el gran árbol que estaba en el patio. Era el escenario perfecto para una pareja enamorada, pero ahí solo _yo_ era el enamorado.

Nos miramos intensamente durante una eternidad, o eso me pareció a mí. No me había dado cuenta que estaba más cerca de su hermoso rostro.

-Esto está mal- me dijo susurrando. Su hipnotizante aroma me perforo todo sentido.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte en el mismo tono de voz.

-Sentir lo que siento por ti- dijo cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- le pregunto esperanzado.

-Me estoy enamorando de ti- confirmo.

Sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente en mi caja torácica, creí que saldrá de mi pecho.

-Yo también me estoy enamorando de ti- le confesé.

Y después nos acercamos más. Al principio nuestros labios solo se rozaban, luego comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, sin prisa, como queriendo detener el tiempo y hacer el beso eterno. Después ella subió sus manos a mi cabeza y enrosco sus finos dedos entre mi cabello, haciendo que nuestro beso fuera más intimo; yo situé mis manos en su cintura y la acerque más a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al fin! Ya era hora, no? Tanto de actualizar, como de que se dieran el beso! xD**

**Dios la verdad es que no se porque se me dificulto tanto escribir este capitulo, escribia y lo borraba, escribia y lo borraba… pero bueno, el chiste es que ya actualice!**

**LO SIENTO!!!!! En serio que si, por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, primero recuerdan lo de mi hermano? Pues si se fue al seminario y en segunda, el fin de semana pasado falleció una tia, asi que…**

**Tengo que agradecerles de todo corazón todos sus REVIEWS! Los leo todos y me fascinan por igual! Gracias a:**

-valeria

pequelita

haydee1990

verónica paola

Esme Anne –Jacqueline-

MERYSUN

Ljoo

LaAbuela

karin cullen

BellsCullenS

LooreCullen

lagrimas-oscuras

aityy

SwettyCullen

Sweet Doll x

EdwardKaname

Camile Cullen

Alezti

aridenere

Carmen Cullen 116

lucero08

miss cullen28

Levoleth (venganza de Edward hacia Bella, porque el cree que fue culpa de ella por lo que Tanya termino con el… espero que te haya explicado bien :D)

Elle Cullen :D

Tatish Cullen

mairethchiba

analhicullen

cullen lua XD

marihel

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, díganmela, con confianza!**

**Prometo mañana ponerme las pilas y actuliazar "tutoria…"**

**Ya saben lo que quierooooo (además de un Edward y Jacob xD)….REVIEWS! SIII MUCHOS DE ELLOS!**

**P.D: Vieron que estilerisimo esta el nuevo tráiler de luna nueva? Mori! **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	7. Platicas

**Bella POV**

Sentí una poderosa corriente cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire.

-Bella- dijo sin aliento.

-Edward… esto está mal- le dije, cuando vino a mi mente mi _prometido_. Jacob. –Lo siento. Me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar- dije antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada.

Tome el celular de mi bolsa y llame a la única persona que me entendería.

-Charlie- dije mientras se me cortaba la voz.

_-Bells, ¿Qué sucede?_

-¿Puedes venir por mi?- le pregunte.

Le di la dirección y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba en el lumbral de su casa.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que paso?- me pregunto, mientras se sentaba conmigo en el sofá.

Asentí… y le platique todo sobre Edward y nuestro _matrimonio._

-Wow, Bells. Este accidente sí que parece de película- me dijo mientras me abrazaba por los hombros. –Pero todo tiene una explicación y este problema se solucionara.

-Sí, pero estoy aterrada, Charlie. Ceno con gente importante y él me acompaña, fui a la boda de su hermana; dos semanas antes de la mía, con quien prácticamente es mi… esposo.

-Lo sé, pequeña- dijo apretándome un poco mas de los hombros. -¿Quieres ir a darte una ducha?

-Sí, eso me vendría de maravilla- dije mientras me levantaba y subía las escaleras.

-

-

-

-¿Quieres otro, cariño?- me pregunto Charlie al ver mi plato vacio.

-Sí, papi, gracias- dije, mientras acercaba el plato y ponía sobre el plato otros hot cakes. Si, lo sé, los hombres _por regla_ no deben cocinas, pero Charlie era la excepción. Era un muy buen cocinero, talento que lo aprendió de mi madre.

_¡Como extraño a mi mamá!_- pensé interiormente. Ella había muerto hace 15 años, yo tenía 8 años, fue algo muy duro para nosotros, puesto que ambos la amábamos y la amamos mucho.

-¡Charlie!- exclamo una chica de unos 18 años, que entraba en la cocina. ¿Quién diablos era ella? ¿Y qué hacia aquí?

-Emily, quiero presentarte a mi hija, Bella- ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? Charlie tenía en _nuestra_ casa (y cuando digo nuestra, me refiero a Charlie, Renee y yo) a su… su ¿novia?

-¡Oh, Bella Swan! Por fin te conozco- dijo con verdadera emoción.

-Mucho gusto, Emily- dije agitando su mano gentilmente-. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, Charlie.

Camine hacia la sala y mande un mensaje de texto para que viniera alguien por mí, me puse y mi saco y en menos de 5 minutos una camioneta ya estaba afuera esperándome.

-Bella, esto no es lo que crees- me dijo Charlie calmadamente.

-No, yo no creo nada, solo que eres algo viejo para ella- dije mientras abría la puerta.

-Solo te quiero pedir que no malinterpretes las cosas, sabes que te quiero a pesar de todo- me dijo antes de subirme a la camioneta.

-

-

-

-Aun no se por cual decidirme- me dijo Jacob, señalando tres manchas _blancas_ en la pared de nuestro futuro departamento. – Digo, el blanco perla de daría mucha luz a la sala, pero el blanco coral es más elegante.

Me acerque un poco más a la pared, para verlas un poco mejor.- Mmm… yo las veo iguales.

-Sí, pero son diferentes- me replico.

-¿No vas a preguntarme como me la pase ayer?- no podía creer, que todavía que le estaba ayudando con su contrato con los Ulley, no le importara. Porque… en cierta parte, si pasaba _tanto_ tiempo con Edward, era por él. Por ayudarlo.

-Pues… por lo que veo, te fue genial. Porque me estas ayudando con el contrato más importante de mi vida- me dijo mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente. –Muchas gracias, Bella. Te amo.

Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta cuando pronuncio aquellas dos palabras. No podía creer que aquel, también, maravilloso hombre iba a ser mi _esposo_. También sentí una gran culpa y remordimiento.

-Ahora, lo único que necesitamos es ir con el juez y darle los papeles del divorcio- me dijo mientras me sonreía ampliamente.

-Jake… no tengo lo papeles- le confesé.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- me pregunto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No lo sé… entre tanta mentira y bodas- me miro confusamente- no preguntes… Los perdí.

-No eres así, Bella- dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba la frente-. Pero de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo de todo.

-

-

-

-¿Entonces me sugiere que le diga lo que siento?- me pregunto mi paciente. Ángela Weber.

-Creo que deberías ser sincera con él y contigo- dije mientras tomaba un lápiz y lo hacía girar entre mis dedos.

-Tomare su consejo y felicidades por su próxima boda- ese comentario hizo que el lápiz que tenia entre los dedos, resbalara.

-Gra…gracias- le dije mientras ponía mi mejor sonrisa.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba en mi entrenamiento de soccer. Emmett había pateado fuertemente la pelota, haciendo que esta fuera hasta el otro lado de la cancha. Vi que un sujeto la detenía con su pie y la pateaba de vuelta. Era nada más y nada menos que el _verdadero_ Jacob Black.

-Hey, _Bryan_- dije acercándome a él- juegas bien.

-Gracias. Jugaba en la secundaria. Y es Jacob, Jacob Black- se presento y extendió su mano.

-Edward Cullen- dije tomándola y estrechamos nuestras manos. –Pero ahora, somos como familia- le dije burlonamente.

-Bueno, solo venia a pedirte los papeles del divorcio- me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿Y porque no viene Bella por ellos?- le pregunte, la verdad es que me gustaría verla de nuevo. _Besarla_ de nuevo.

-No creo que eso sea posible- me contesto tajantemente.

-¿Y por qué no?- le pregunte en el mismo tono.

-Desde que pasa tiempo contigo, ella no es la misma. Así que, como un caballero, te voy a pedir que no le llames, busques o le mandes mensajes de texto.

-Los mensajes de texto ya es demasiado- le dije, algo molesto. _El_ no tenía el derecho de decirme que hacer con ella.

_De hecho, Edward, si lo tiene, es su prometido_- me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

_¡Cállate!_- le dije. Oh, genial. Ahora tenía conversaciones en mi cabeza.

-Si- concordó- mucha tecnología. Aunque creo que alguien conocido tuyo, sabe mucho acerca de eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto, una vez más, molesto.

-Nada, solo que esto de que terminaran casados por _error_… no lo creo así.

-Ni siquiera sé porque lo insinúas.

-Bueno, como sea. Aunque así, daré con el culpable de todo esto- dicho eso, se fue.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Tenía que decirle a Bella sobre esto, antes de que la perdiera definitivamente.

-

-

-

Llegando a mi casa, tire a la basura toda prueba de que yo era el culpable de este embrollo. Despegue de mi refrigerador las fotos que tenia de Bella, rayadas con bigotes y cuernos. Con frases de "soy el diablo" o "eres la culpable". Fui hacia mi oficia y saque de un cajón, la impresión de mi acta de matrimonio, que me había dado Tyler en un principio. También saque la invitación de la boda que iba a tener con Tanya. Tenía que deshacerme de todos esos recuerdo.

Si quería que Bella fuera mía, tendría que serlo de una forma justa. Para _ambos_.

Pensé también en tirar a la basura, su libro, el que había comprado el dia de su presentación, pero cuando me detuve a leer la contra portada, no lo hice.

Subí a mi volvo y me dirigí a la estación de radio, que según había leído en el periódico de la mañana, estaría ahí para responder dudas al aire. Llegue a la estación de radio y fui hasta la cabina donde se encontraba ella.

Saque mi celular e hice una llamada.

**Bella POV**

-Buenas tardes, estas al aire- conteste.

-Bueno…- me contesto una voz masculina-. ¿Me gustaría saber si su libro nos ayuda en algo?

-Bueno, de eso se trata- le conteste.

Un golpe en uno de los vidrios que conformaban la cabina hizo que volteara. Y ahí estaba… aquel joven adulto, porque lo era, de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo que puso mi mundo de cabeza. Vi que traía pegado a su oído su celular. _Él _que estaba hablando.

-Bueno, aun no llego a la parte donde se supone que me ayudaría- me dijo mientras sonreía torcidamente, eso hizo que mi corazón latiera violentamente.

-Bueno, será que un te falta leer mas- le dije molesta.

-Pero ese no es el punto… lo que quiero decir es que, ¿Cómo le dices a los demás quien es su alma gemela, cuando tú no sabes quién es la tuya?

Mi cara cayó al suelo de puro enojo.

-¡Claro que se quien es mi alma gemela!- grite por el micrófono.- Mas bien, ¿Quién eres tú para saber eso? Tú tampoco haz encontrado la tuya- le dije al borde de salir a golpearlo.

-Tú no sabes nada- me contesto.

Tome una pluma y la lance hacia donde él estaba, aunque sabía que no lo golpearía por el vidrio que estaba interfiriendo, pero eso me calmo _solo_ un poco.

-Sí, tienes razón, no sé nada sobre ti- dije mientras cortaba la llamada. –Muchas gracias por sus preguntas, saben dónde encontrarme- me despedí de la audiencia.

Tome mi bolsa y mi abrigo y salí de la cabina, hacia los ascensores, siguiéndolo.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!- le pregunte mientras esperábamos que se abriera el ascensor.

-Solo te estaba preguntando sobre tu libro- me contesto molesto.

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron. _¡Perfecto!_ Había demasiada gente ahí.

-Además, tu libro no me soluciona nada- siguió peleando conmigo en el elevador.

-Pues no es mi culpa que mi libro no esté dirigido para personas _insensibles_- le conteste, apretando los dientes.

¡Maldito el momento en que pensé y le dije que estaba _enamorada _de él! ¡Solo me deje llevar por el momento!

**Edward POV**

¡Ok! Eso fue todo.

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros- dije mientras sacaba mi pequeña placa medica- soy doctor y por motivos de salubridad tienen que salir del ascensor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunto Bella.

Toda la gente que se encontraba en el ascensor salió, a excepción mía y de Bella.

-¿Insensible?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba mas a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?

Miro mis ojos fervientemente. Y lentamente contesto:

-Yo _no_ pienso en ti.

Me acerque más a ella y la mire con más intensidad que antes.

-Eso lo vamos a ver pronto- le dije.

Choque mis labios contra los de ella y la aprisione en una de las esquinas del ascensor. Nos separamos de nuevo y enseguida ella fue la que _me_ beso. La acorrale aun mas contra la esquina y puso sus manos en mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y yo rodeaba su espalda con mis brazos.

Me acerque a los botones del ascensor y presione el de "stop", para que el ascensor se detuviera. Haciendo nuestro "encuentro" más largo. Nos estábamos besando fervientemente, cuando estaba a punto de profundizar el beso, una _voz_ nos interrumpió.

-Disculpen, señor, doctora. Podrían por favor dejar de hacer eso- nos separamos y pude ver a Bella sonrojada, eso hizo que la besara de nuevo. –Por favor- dijo de nuevo la voz.

-Edward, tienen cámaras- me dijo cuando me separe de nuevo de ella.

La bese de nuevo.

-Señores, presionen de nuevo el botón "stop" y salgan del ascensor, por favor- pidió la voz amablemente.

Antes de que se abriera el ascensor, la vez una vez más.

-Deténganse- dijo la voz de nuevo.

Una vez fuera, subimos a las escaleras, hasta llegar al techo del edificio. Era una vista hermosa de todo Nueva York.

-¿Te gusto?- le pregunte a Bella, quien estaba maravillada viendo el paisaje.

-¿Qué parte, exactamente?- me pregunto sonriendo.

-La de besarte, claro- dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

Jure que podía escuchar el latido del corazón de Bella. Me acerque más a ella, para besarla una vez más, pero se alejo.

-Mo voy a casar- me dijo. En su rostro se podía leer el dolor y la confusión.

-¿Lo amas?- no pude evitar preguntar. –Lo pregunto porque, tú eres mi esposa y yo soy tu esposo y quiero tu felicidad.

-Yo quiero ser feliz- me contesto. -¿Y tú?... de cualquier manera ¿Dónde está la felicidad?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- le respondí. –Tú escribiste el libro.

-Supongo que no lo sé- sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas. Desvió su mirada y apreté mis manos sobre algo. Fije mi mirada hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que había olvidado de que llevaba los papeles del divorcio. Ya firmados.

-Edward…

-Fue un placer el haber estar casado contigo- le dije sinceramente, mientras le entregaba los papeles.

-Gracias- sonrió débilmente.

-Adiós, Bella- le dije. Después entre de nuevo al edificio y baje las escaleras.

**Bella POV**

Me dejo ahí arriba, ante aquella imponente imagen de todo Nueva York. Al fin era…libre. Tenía los papeles del divorcio en mis manos, pegados a mi pecho. Me fije, todos estaban acomodados. El sonido de una puerta cerrarse hizo que me asustara, tirando los papeles. Pero el destino no estaba de mi lado, puesto que el aire que estaba haciendo se pronuncio un poco más, haciendo que todos los papeles se revolvieran y perdieran su orden. Me tomo mucho tiempo en juntarlos todos.

Después de terminar, entre de nuevo al edificio. Tenía que ir a una cena con Jacob.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Wow! Ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito! Jejejeje. La verdad es que me gusto como quedo y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, todos fueron increíbles y por eso les traigo de nuevo otro capítulo!**

**Gracias a:**

*****veronica paola,***** SwettyCullen, *****Carmen Cullen 119,***** mairetchiba, *****daniicullen, *****LaAbuela, *****MERYSUN, *****vicmicullen, *****haydee1990,*****Camile Cullen, *****lucero08, *****Esme Anne –Jacqueline-, *****-valeria, *****Tatish Cullen, *****karin cullen, *****ANONIMO=MARY, *****Alejandra de Cullen, *****Carol-Cullen, *****Lauu Rios, *****RebEeca CullEn, *****Ljoo, *****mars992, *****memita, *****Mariel, *****aridenere, *****moon07, *****cullen lua XD, *****EDWARDKANAME, *****Mary, *****BellsCullenS, *****lady blue vampire, *****daia_2992, *****pequelita, *****95, *****Anne, *****Elle Cullen :D

**36 reviews! T_T en serio que me hacen llorar y también me hace muy feliz el saber que les gusta la historia…**

**Ya saben lo que pido (Edward, Jacob y una noche de pasión en Isla Esme con Edward xD) sus reviews! Si les gusto… háganmelo saber! :D**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	8. ¿En realidad fue un ERROR?

**Ya saben… nada de esto me pertenece, ni la trama…bueno solo un poquitín y los personajes son de la diosa Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bella POV**

Llegue al restaurant donde me iba a reunir con Jacob, quien ya estaba ahí.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde- dije mientras me sentaba.

-Si no te preocupes, de todas formas pedí las bebidas hace más de diez minutos- hizo una seña y el mesero nos trajo dos martinis.

-Te escuche en la radio- me dijo, mientras bebía un poco de su copa-. Sé que Cullen te llamo.

-Sí, pero hay una buena razón- dije mientras abría mi bolso-. Me entrego los papeles del divorcio. Y ya no tendré que verlo más.

-¿Entonces porque no estás feliz?- me pregunto. La servilleta que sostenía en las manos resbalo.

-¿Qué? _Estoy_ feliz- ¡mentirosa! Me dije internamente.

El, al parecer vio la gran mentira que acaba de decir, pero la ignoro.

-Mira- dijo mientras sacaba dos cajitas de sus bolsos- Harry Winston ha terminado nuestros anillos de boda.

-Wow- dije mientras sonreía falsamente. Lo mire cuidadosamente. -¡No! El mío está mal.

Jacob tomo mi anillo y lo observo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Es perfecto

-¡No! Dice acepto, no en _realidad_ acepto.

Jacob me miro con algo de dolor, eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera un poco.

-Bells, se que estas estresada por todo esto, pero…

-No es estrés, Jake. Es… no lo sé. Estoy muy confundida- le confesé.

-Yo no estoy confundido, Bells. Se perfectamente lo que quiero, se que tu y yo hacemos la pareja perfecta. De hecho, no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos _ya_. Sera mejor que lo pienses bien… pensándolo mejor, piénsalo desde ahora.

Dicho esto se levanto de la mesa.

-Jake…

Ni siquiera me escucho y salió del restaurant.

-

-

-

-No lo sé doctora- me dijo mi paciente, una señora de unos 45 años- algo falta, algo como…

-Chispa…-conteste yo.

-Sí, es exactamente.

-Déjeme decirle algo sobre las "chispas", las chispas crean fuego y el fuego puede quemar toda su casa y si sigue buscando esa "chispa" se va a quemar. Confié en mí.

-

-

-

Una vez más, me encontraba en casa de Charlie. Esa casa me hacía pensar _un poco_ con claridad. Escuche una risita, algo molesta por cierto, en la habitación que había sido _mía_. Fui hasta las escaleras y vi a Emily usando _mi_ ropa.

-¡Charlie!- le grite desde las escaleras. – ¡Tu _novia_ está usando _mi_ ropa!

-De hecho, es la _hija_ de su _novia_- me dijo una voz a mi espalda. Una señora de unos 50 años estaba ahí, sobre el marco de la habitación de Charlie.

-¿Sue?- pregunte confusa y feliz al mismo tiempo. Sue, siempre fue una de las amigas más cercanas a mis padres.

-

-

-

-¿Por qué lo mantuvieron en secreto?- pregunte, mientras pelaba una naranja.

-Bueno…- comenzó Sue-. Yo quería decirte, pero tu padre no quería que te dijéramos que estábamos saliendo.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunte mientras metía a mi boca un gajo de naranja.

-Charlie creía que no lo entenderías- me dijo Sue, mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

-¿A si?

-Si, Bells- me contesto Charlie.- Pensé que no querías verme con otra mujer que no fuera tu madre.

-Quiero tu felicidad, tu cumpliste tu promesa, "hasta que la muerte los separe", y así sucedió, así que estoy felices por los dos- dije mientras masticaba otro pedazo de naranja.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, para desayunara.

-Charlie, se que nunca te lo he preguntado, pero… ¿Qué piensas respecto a Jacob? ¿Te agrada?

-Claro cariño, es… perfecto, ¿no es así?

_¡No lo sé!_- moría de ganas de contestarle.

-¿Es mi pareja ideal?- le pregunte de nuevo.

-¿Pareja ideal? Cariño, no lo sé, eres tú la que deberías saber eso. Tienes que estar segura de lo que sientes.

-Sí, ¿pero qué tal si quiero segundas opiniones?

Lo medito por un momento.

-Hija, Jacob es el tipo de chico con el que siempre soñaste casarte y con el que muchas quisieran hacerlo, es lindo- dijo burlonamente. Me hizo reír levemente. –Mira hija, he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, y gracias al cielo me he dado cuenta de ellos. Bells, no tienes por qué ser _perfecta_ todo el tiempo. A veces hacer bien, no significa hacer lo correcto. Así que está bien equivocarse de vez en cuando.

Lo sonreí ampliamente, me pare y le di un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, papá- le dije, mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras.

_¡Milagro!_- me dije cuando llegue a salvo a mi cuarto.

Me cambie rápidamente y salí de la casa para tomar un taxi. Le di la dirección hacia la que quería ir al conductor y espere pacientemente. Note que comenzaba a llover a cantaros; otro dia eso me hubiera puesto de malas, pero ahora no permitiría que mi felicidad, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se viera perturbada.

-Señorita, ya llegamos- me dijo el anciano conductor. Saque dinero de mi bolsa y se lo entregue.

Salí del auto, no me importaba que el cielo que estuviera cayendo, solo quería estar con _él_.

-Señorita Bella- me saludo María, quien me había abierto la puerta- pase, no se vaya a enfermar.

-Gracias, ¿esta Edward?- pregunte ansiosamente.

-Si- me respondió una voz aterciopelada. Me gire para verlo recargado en el barandal de las escaleras. Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, tanto, que hasta mis oídos estaban pitando.

-Nos vemos mañana, señor Cullen- se despidió María.

-Esta mañana, María- se despidió el.

Ninguno de los dos quito los ojos de encima del otro. Me sonroje cuando me di cuenta de cómo era de cómo venia.

-Si- dije tímidamente- está lloviendo. Y… tuve el dia libre.

Me sonrió torcidamente.

-Sígueme- me dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Lo seguí y camino hasta una gran habitación. Me quede en el lumbral de la puerta, observando la habitación. Era blanca, casi es su totalidad, la colcha de la gran cama era de color azul marino, dándole mas luminosidad, había un gran estante lleno de libros y cd´s, en la pared que estaba enfrente de mi había un gran ventanal, por la cual se podía apreciar gran parte de la cuidad. La habitación era hermosa.

Me sonroje de nuevo, cuando me di cuenta de que fue estúpido decirle a Edward sobre la lluvia cuando el perfectamente podría saberlo.

-Toma, sécate, no quiero que te enfermes- me dijo, tendiéndome una toalla.

-Gracias- le dije tomándola, pero cuando lo hice, roce un poco su mano y sentí una gran descarga eléctrica, que hizo que se me acalambraran los dedos.

-Voy por algo de ropa seca- me dijo, viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

_¡Díselo, Bella!_- me grite internamente.

-Edward- le dije, antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-¿Si, Bella?- me pregunto.

-Creo que cancele mi boda- le dije, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Si sonreír o ponerme triste.

-Bella- dijo en un susurro- tengo que decirte algo…

Me estaba quitando el sweater, dejándome solo con una playera de tirantes.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte, mientras se acercaba mas.

-No puedo esperar más- me dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos, los cuales le respondieron felizmente.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enrede mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello cobrizo, y el puso sus manos en mi espalada baja. Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a hacer falta.

Pego su frente con la mía y en un hilo de voz me dijo. –Te amo, Bella.

Sentí mi corazón hincharse en dimensiones increíbles de tanta felicidad, quería gritar de emocionar, cantar de felicidad.

-También te amo, Edward- y dicho eso, nos juntamos en nuevo beso, pero este beso era más apasionado y algo salvaje, sin embargo el sentimiento del amor estaba presente. De un momento a otro, ya no sentí sus brazos y manos en mi espalada y cuando menos lo esperaba, estaba en sus brazos, pero eso no fue un inconveniente para dejar de besarnos.

Delicadamente me tendió sobre la cama, como si fuera la más frágil de las muñecas. Lentamente fue dejando mis labios, pero sus labios no dejaron mi piel, beso mis parpadados, mi nariz, mis mejillas, nuevamente mis labios y descendió a mi cuello. Lo beso tiernamente, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentí avergonzada o me sonroje, cuando Edward se deshizo de toda mi ropa y miro mi cuerpo desnudo y no me miraba con lujuria, me miraba con amor, adoración y deseo. Yo también me di mi tiempo para contemplar su cuerpo de dios. Y tengo que decir que la palabra "dios" le iba como anillo al dedo.

-

-

-

Desperté cuando sentí unos dedos haciendo dibujos sin sentido en mi espalda. Se sentía tan bien, aunque sus manos estaban frías, me quemaba con su tacto. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Bueno días, mi amor- dijo Edward, sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda.

-Buenos días-le conteste, aun con los ojos cerrados. Fui dejando besos a lo largo de su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Bella…- me dijo en tono de advertencia.

-¿Huh?- dije, sin dejar de besar su cuello. Lo amaba.

¡Lo amaba! ¡Amo a Edward Cullen!

-¿Quieres darte un baño conmigo?- me pregunto, mientras me veía a los ojos fijamente.

Lo pensé un poco, sonaba tentador, pero aun tenía que resolver algunos asuntos, si es que quería estar con Edward.

-¿Qué te parece si mientras te bañas, nos preparo el desayuno?- le dije mientras le daba besitos en los labios, a los cuales, el correspondía.

Hizo un puchero, pero supe que acepto cuando me dio un beso más profundo.

-Solo tengo que advertirte de que no se cocinar- le dije sin aire.

-No importa, mientras lo cocines tu- me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Entro al baño y decidí ponerme la camisa azul marino que traía el ayer. Baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina, la cual era bastante espaciosa y luminosa. Decidí hacer _waffles_, aunque tengo que decir que no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacían, todo se me facilito mucho cuando vi una _wafflera_ junto al horno de microondas, saque de la despensa una mesa para hacer waffles, de esa de la que solo l tenía que agregar leche y ya estaba preparada. Puse la masa en la wafflera y deje que se cocieran bien…

Me puse a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y todos los días, desde que Edward apareció en mi vida. Definitivamente era el hombre de mi vida, lo ama…

Me desperté de mi ensoñación cuando olí algo quemándose… ¡los waffles!

-Maldición- dije tomando un tenedor y quitando el waffle quemada, abrí el bote de la basura para tirarlo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa ver varias, o mejor dicho muchas, fotos mías y todas ella tenían escritos poco agradables y otras tenían dibujos, también, nada agradables. Deje el waffle quemado en la encimera y saque todos los papeles que había ahí.

¡Eran demasiadas cosas sobre mí! Fotos, fotos, fotos… y mas fotos. Y todas y cada una de ella decían cosas como "me vengare" "arruinare tu vida". Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y mi corazón quebrarse un poco. Edward no podría hacerme una cosa así… ¡simplemente no podía! El era un caballero, de esos que solo sacas de los libros de Jane Austen.

Pero todas mis creencias sobre Edward se vieron en el suelo y pisoteadas por un millón de caballos cuando vi en el bote de la basura una acta de matrimonio. O mejor dicho, _nuestra_ acta de matrimonio.

Ósea que todo este _error_ fue culpa de _Edward_.

-Bella- dijo _su_ voz detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué Edward?- le pregunte.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok! Si…probablemente me quieren matar por dejar el capitulo aquí…pero es que ya saben cómo somos las escritoras (si es que se me puede llamar así), nos gusta dejarlas con el suspenso!! :D**

**Y… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan review? ;) Jajaja, sii?**

**En serio que no tengo ni como pagarles todos sus hermosos reviews! En serio, amo cada uno de ellos, osea ya estamos por los 200 y apenas llevamos 8 capítulos! :'D Ustedes son lo mejor!**

**Bueno…los AGRADECIMIENTOS!!!**

*Carol-Cullen, *Lauu Rios, *DAIA_2992, *Tatish Cullen, *SwettyCullen, *CarolineSwan, *-valeria, *pequelita, *Haydee1990, *marihel, *Emilia Cullen, *peritha12, *karenSwan, *lady blue vampire, *chiiocullen, *verónica paola, *lucero08, *Lunna-Stiller, *LaAbuela, *EdwardKaname, *MERYSUN, *DarkLady2811, *Karin Cullen, *RebEeca CullEn, *lagrimas-oscuras, *Esme Anne –Jacqueline-, *BellsCullenS, *mars992, *Ljoo, *Elle Cullen :D, *crepus96, *RiniAndeHelio, *mairethchiba, *95, *little Alice Cullen, *Angie Cullen, *Desiré, *JosCW, *jaslice hale cullen.

**Muchisimas gracias a todos(as), espero que anden muy bien…aun con la escuela ¬¬**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	9. Explicaciones

**Personajes: Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Trama: Algo mia, algo de la película.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Edward POV**

-¿Por qué Edward?- me pregunto, pude notar en su voz el dolor y la decepción, eso me quebró mi corazón.

-Bella, yo…-¿Qué diablos le decía?

-No, olvídalo- me dijo mientras salía de la cocina y yo pisándole los talones- ¡no puedo creer que _estuve_ a punto de cancelar mi boda por _ti_!

Eso me dolió hasta el fondo de mi corazón, pero tenía razón, tenía todo el derecho de estar molesta.

-Bella, por favor, déjame explicarte- le rogué, antes de que entrara al baño a cambiarse.

-¡¿Explicarme qué?!- grito detrás de la puerta- ¡¿El como arruinaste mi vida?! ¡¿El como siempre me hiciste creer que esto fue un error?! ¡No lo creo! ¡Eres un idiota Edward Cullen!

-Bella, créeme que lo siento, fue una clase de venganza y nunca espere enamorarme de ti- le dije.

-¿Venganza?- me pregunto mientras abría la puerta.- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué te hice?

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Como quería darme yo mismo de golpes por hacer llorar a esta hermosa mujer.

-¿Sabes quién es Tanya?- le pregunte, lo conveniente era decirle el porqué de toda esta situación.

-¿Quién?- me pregunto confundida y enojada a la vez.

Fui hasta un cajón en mi buro y saque del fondo una foto que tenia con Tanya.

-Ella es Tanya- le dije enseñándole la foto, al parecer la reconoció.

-¿Qué tiene _ella _que ver con esto?- me pregunto.

-Ella era mi prometida- vi como el color se iba de su hermoso rostro- ella una vez fue contigo para un consejo, ¿recuerdas lo que le dijiste?

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento hasta que me contesto.

_-¿Por qué no le pides a tu prometido que se den un tiempo más para conocerse? Eres muy joven, claramente. Creo que pueden esperar._- dijo en un hilo de voz-. Yo nunca le dije que te dejara, ella interpreto mi consejo como mejor le convino, no es mi culpa.

-Lo sé, y créeme que cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde- dije totalmente arrepentido- cuando me di cuenta, ya te amaba con locura.

-¿Amabas? ¿Entonces lo que paso ayer en la noche no era parte de la venganza?- me pregunto sarcásticamente.

-¡No, Bella! Créeme que yo no soy así- levanto una ceja incrédula- mis padres no me educaron así, pero la verdad no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

-Eres un sinvergüenza- me dijo antes de salir de mi habitación.

-…porque así nunca te hubiera conocido-le dije mientras tomaba su brazo y la giraba hacia mí.- Bella, por favor créeme cuando te digo que te amo.

-Edward, no puedo, de todas formas esto estuvo mal desde el principio- me dijo mientras se soltaba de mi agarre.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que nunca sentiste algo por mi?- le pregunte algo enojado, aunque no estaba en mi derecho.

-No me digas eso- me dijo enojada- no te lo voy a negar, pese a que fue muy rápido, lo que sentí por ti fue _muy_ fuerte.

-¿Entonces?- dije al borde de las lagrimas-Bella, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, sin mentiras, ni engaños.

-No, Edward- me contesto con la voz quebrada- de todas formas estoy comprometida. Tienes que entender que no puedo hacerlo eso a Jacob, sería tan…injusto.

Sentí como si alguien me golpeara, pero solamente era la verdad.

Cuando conocí a Bella, ella estaba comprometida y pedirle que dejara a Jacob por mí sería muy… deshonesto, algo que no soy, pero que en las últimas semanas no he demostrado.

-Tengo que irme- me dijo en un hilo de voz- pese a todo, fue un placer conocerte.

Dicho eso, salió de mi casa.

**Bella POV**

Sentí que mi corazón se iba marchitando poco a poco, aunque mi lógica me decía que no era para tanto, que simplemente había sido una _aventura_.

Sentí un escalofrió en toda mi columna cuando pensé eso.

_Una aventura._

¿En realidad fue eso? Si fue así, nunca me perdonaría el haber traicionado a Jacob, quien siempre me apoyo, aquel que no importara como estuviera mi humor siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, aquel que me quería con todo y mis defectos.

Me sentía como basura.

Después de salir de la casa de Edward, le hice la parada a un taxi y le di la dirección de mi departamento; llegue y deje mis cosas en la mesita de la entrada y me fui directamente a la regadera, necesitaba pensar con claridad, aunque me decisión ya estaba tomada.

-

-

-

Toque la puerta con impaciencia y Jacob abrió la puerta en menos de 5 segundos.

-Bella- dijo con una sonrisa honesta.

_Esta feliz de verme_- pensé. En ese momento quise darme contra la pared.

-Jake- dije fingiendo una sonrisa, pero él estaba tan feliz de verme, que no se dio cuenta.

Cuando entre a su departamento, me tomo de la cintura y me giro para verlo.

-Te amo- me dijo antes de besarme. En ese momento quise olvidarme todo lo que me hizo Edward y le correspondí el beso de una manera algo salvaje, cuando me cargo para estar a su altura supe que no podía dejarlo, aun cuando mi amor por él no era tan grande como el que, irónicamente, le tenía a Edward. Me parecía increíble que estuviera pensando en otro hombre cuando estaba besando a mi _prometido_.

-Sabia que tomarías la decisión correcta, mi amor- dijo Jacob cuando nos separamos.

-Yo siempre- dije con una sonrisa triste.

De pronto los consejos de Charlie me llegaron a la cabeza, "_hacer bien, no significa hacer lo correcto"_, y creo que esta situación era un claro ejemplo.

-Así que… ¿lista para _nuestro_ gran día?- me pregunto con un sonrisa sincera.

Eso solo hizo que me sintiera más miserable de lo que ya era.

-Claro- creo que es de sonreír falsamente ya me sale bien.

-

-

-

**2 semanas después**

Creo que estas dos semanas han sido de lo más estresantes y fatigantes de toda mi vida.

Ahora soy más cuidadosa a la hora de dar consejos, no vaya a ser que por una mala interpretación de consejos termine casada de _nuevo_.

-¿y qué piensa doctora?- me pregunto mi paciente.

-¿Disculpe?- estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que fue lo que me pregunto.

-¿Usted cree que debo terminar con él? Porque la verdad no se me hace justo estar con él cuando no lo amo, le quito las posibilidades de ser feliz con alguien que _si_ lo quiere.

Sentí que todo lo que me estaba diciendo era cosa del destino. ¿Tendría yo que dejar a Jacob para dejarlo ser feliz con alguien que sintiera lo _mismo_ por él? Porque si lo quería, pero como un hermano, mi mejor amigo; y no, Edward no vino a cambiar eso, simplemente me abrió los ojos ante lo obvio.

-Creo que debes permitirle ser feliz y dejar que este con alguien que en realidad lo ame, porque puede que tú lo quieras mas no lo amas y seria egoísta de tu parte dejarlo a tu lado por tener a miedo a quedarte sola…- mi voz se fue desvaneciendo conforme decía eso.

Pero la pregunta seguía taladrándome: ¿Tendría que dejar a Jacob para dejarlo ser feliz con alguien más?

**Edward POV**

Estas dos semanas habían sido un infierno, tanto en mi casa, como en mi trabajo.

En el trabajo estaba saturado, apenas tenía tiempo de respirar y en la casa, me era imposible no atormentarme con el recuerdo de Bella, la noche que estuvo ahí, conmigo dejo si aroma impregnado por toda la casa, ahora no duermo en mi habitación, porque es donde se concentra más su dulce olor. Fresas y lavanda.

-Doctor Cullen, lo buscan- dijo mi secretaria por medio del intercomunicador.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte, mientras hojeaba distraídamente unos expedientes.

-Un tal…Jacob Black- me quede helado.

¿Qué diablos hacia el aquí? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de todo? No me sorprendería que viniera a golpearme, si es que Bella le hubiera platicado que en realidad no fue un _error_.

-Aquí está el señor Black, doctor- me informo mi secretaria cuando abrió la puerta.

En su rostro se podía leer el enojo, aunque también el dolor.

-Cullen- dijo en modo de saludo.

-Toma asiento- le invite.- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Vengo a hablarte sobre Bella- me dijo con algo de dolor en sus palabras y rostro.

-No le veo el caso, me aleje de ella, tal y como me lo pediste- con esto creo que deje mas que claro que Bella y yo _tuvimos_ algo.

Resoplo audiblemente.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Cullen?- me pregunto mientras me perforaba con la mirada.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte algo extrañado.

- _Algo_ le hiciste, desde que apareciste en su vida, ya no es la misma, ahora la veo dudando por todo con respecto a nosotros, la veo con los ojos perdidos, ya no _me_ sonríe de la misma forma que antes, es como si ya no me…_amara_.

Trague en seco.

¿En verdad yo le había hecho todo eso a Bella?

¿En realidad la cambie…_tanto_?

-Jacob yo…-¿Qué diablos le iba a decir? ¿Qué lamentaba haberme enamorado de su prometida y que sentía que ella sintiera lo mismo por mi?

No, claro que no.

-Edward, créeme que esta decisión ha sido por mucho, la más importante, decisiva y dolorosa que he tomado y déjame decirte que lo hago por el bien de Bella. No lo hago para que los dos se queden juntos o algo por el estilo. Lo hago porque sé que Bella no sería del todo feliz conmigo y creo que eso me mataría mas que si la dejo libre- ¿¡que diablos quiere decir!?

Enarque una ceja, por la confusión.

-Voy a dejar a Bella- me dijo mientras me miraba de una forma dolorosa.- Lo hago porque también me duele que me mienta, que lo haga para no hacerme sentir mal, pero Bella es tan cabezota que prefiere poner mi felicidad antes que la suya y créeme que yo no quiero eso.

-¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?- quise saber. Digo, no éramos los mejores amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así el estaba aquí…contándome que iba a dejar a Bella libre.

Tuve que disimular una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Porque quiero que no la hagas sufrir más y también quiero que hagas de mi sacrificio algo que valga la pena, no quiero sufrir y hacerla sufrir también a ella, para que al final todo haya sido en vano.

-No puedo estarte más agradecido- le dije de corazón.

-Claro- dijo mientras se levantaba-. Sé que eres una buena persona y que harás lo correcto.

**3 meses después**

Estaba nervioso. _Muy_ nervioso.

Me encontraba enfrente de la casa de Bella.

Las manos me sudaban. ¡Maldición! Voy a pedirle a la chica que amo matrimonio; pero ahora un matrimonio de verdad, y estoy como un adolecente.

Después de la visita de Jacob a mi consultorio, supe que él y Bella habían terminado en muy buenos términos. Al poco tiempo me puse en contacto con ella. Sé que soy un sinvergüenza, pero la amaba demasiado que me importaba muy poco si apenas tenía una semana y media de haber terminado con Jacob.

De hecho le pedí citas, como cualquier pareja _normal_. Tomamos nuestro tiempo, pero como ya nos conocíamos un poco mejor de antes, nos tomo muy poco tiempo tomar el hilo de nuestra _verdadera_ relación.

_Ring, ring._

Toque el timbre del departamento. Al poco tiempo abrió la mujer que me quitaba el aliento y me sonrió de una forma hermosa. No pude evitar juntar mis labios con los suyos, la bese de una forma delicada, pero aun así el amor y deseo eran palpables.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a hacernos falta.

-Hola- dije mientras pega mí frente a la suya.

-Hola-dijo con su hermosa voz.

Entramos a su departamento y nos situamos en su sala.

-Bella, sé que no nos conocimos de la forma _normal_ y que esto tampoco es de la forma soñada o romántica o algo por el estilo, pero mi amor por ti en _sincero_ y demasiado grande incluso absurdo- me arrodille frente a ella y saque una pequeña caja de terciopelo y la abrí- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me haría el GRANDISIMO honor de convertirte de _nuevo_ en mi esposa?

Este era un momento decisivo y mi corazón latía más que nunca.

-Claro que si, Edward- dijo mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa y lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos chocolates- me encantaría ser tu esposa _de nuevo_.

Le puse el anillo y bese su mano. Me puse de pie.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces- dije acariciando su hermoso rostro.

-Y tú no sabes lo feliz que _nos_ haces- me dijo mientras sonreía más ampliamente.

-¿Nos?- le pregunto confundido.

-Vamos a hacer padres- me dijo mientras se ponía de puntitas y me besaba tiernamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**OK! MATENME! Siento toda una ETERNIDAD haber tardado tanto en actualizar. En serio que creo que las excusas no alcanzan!**

**Pero ahí les van algunas (¬¬) la escuela, los estúpidos exámenes y la flojera… ¬¬**

**En serio que muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo en esta grandiosa fic! La verdad es que mis intentos de escritura no serian nada sin USTEDES! En serio que todos los días que me llegaba algo de FF me sentía mal por no actualizar.**

**Para lo que se pregunten…no! Este no es el final, creo que hare un capitulo mas y el epilgo o solo el epilogo, aun no lo se.**

**Tambien siento mucho no poner a las personas que dejaron review el capitulo pasado, pero es que con toda lo de la escuela, ni tiempo tuve! :S**

**Espero que me perdonen mi largaaa ausencia. **

**39 dias para New Moon! :D**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**


	10. Nuestro Final Feliz

**Edward POV**

-Doctor Cullen- me dijo mi secretaria por medio del intercomunicador- la señora Murphy ha cancelado su cita, puede irse a casa.

-Gracias Britanny- le conteste a mi joven secretaria.

Me levante de mi escritorio para recoger mis cosas e irme a casa, en donde me esperaba mi hermosa esposa.

Cuando estaba guardando unos papeles en el archivero, no pude evitar mirar la fotografía del dia de nuestra boda, había simplemente…diferente.

Ese dia, Bella y yo nos quedamos en hoteles diferentes, la hiperactiva de mi hermana nos organizo así, para que yo no viera a la novia antes de la boda. Y la verdad no solo eso había sido sorprendente, si no que me encontré a Jacob Black en mi habitación, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La verdad me dio un poco de miedo, ya que yo estaba con solo un toalla alrededor de mi cintura y el con una sonrisa de satisfacción…da mucho que pensar.

Pero lo único que buscaba Jacob era darme mi _regalo_ de bodas y fue algo de lo que yo me esperaba, no fue una caja con un bonito moño y un llamativo papel de regalo…más bien fue un puño bien dado en mi rostro, lo cual, obviamente, me saco un moretón en el ojo; en ese momento estaba tan aturdido que solo pude captar una palabras, como: _me había quedado con las ganas _y _espero que no me lo tomes a mal. _

Mi pequeña hermana dio el grito en el cielo cuando vio mi cara. Pero no fue algo que la pequeña Alice Cullen de Hale no pudiera solucionar.

Salí de mi consultorio y me dirigí a casa, cuando llegue pude apreciar el delicioso olor a canela, jamaica y manzana. Fui directamente a la cocina y ahí estaba mi bella esposa con su hermoso delantal color amarillo, se movía con mucha gracias por la cocina, aunque no tan ágilmente, gracias al pequeño bultito con el que cargaba.

-Huele delicioso- le dije cuando estaba detrás de ella.

-Gracias, espero que te guste- dijo dándose la vuelta para estar frente a mí.

-Me gusta todo lo que cocinas- dije mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios- ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien, aunque parece que esta personita- dijo señalándose la pancita- esta de inquieta, no ha dejado de patear en todo el dia.

Me puse a la altura de su pancita y coloque mis dos manos en ella- Princesa, no hagas sufrir mucho a tu mamá. Nace pronto, ya queremos conocerte.

Y 3 meses después llego a nuestras vidas la prueba de que el amor y perdón pueden cambiar todo.

**5 años después**

Iba rumbo a mi casa, la aguja del acelerador iba casi del lado contrario. Lo que pasaba es que llegaba tarde para la noche de "tarea juntos" y la pequeña Rachel no me perdonaba que llegara tarde a nuestra sesión donde yo la ayudaba a hacer su tarea.

Era increíble que rápido pasara el tiempo, hace 5 años me había convertido en una de las personas más felices del mundo. Y pensar que al principio de mi relación con Bella había sido un completo estúpido.

Apenas abrí la puerta de la casa y unos pequeños bracitos ya estaban alrededor de mis piernas.

-¡Papi!- grito mi pequeña Rachel.

Era hermosa de cabello color cobrizo, como el mío y ojos color chocolate, como los de hermosa madre.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo?- me pregunto mi deslumbrante esposa desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Excelente, pero es mejor estar en casa- le conteste mientras me acercaba a ella para besarla. Cuando apenas habíamos rozado nuestros labios Rachel dejo escapar un "puaj".

-No hagan eso cuando estar yo- dijo con su ceñito fruncido.

Bella y yo, abrazados, solo dejamos salir un pequeña risita y así nos ganamos una mirada _algo_ asesina por parte de nuestra hija.

-¿Listas para hacer la tarea?- les pregunte.

-¡Sí!- grito Rachel.

-Ok, pero primero tenemos que cenar y luego nos ponemos a hacer la tarea, ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel fue a cambiarse y por su mochila, yo fui a dejar mis cosas al estudio y regrese a la cocina, donde estaba Bella con un hermoso delantal color azul cielo, tenía que decir que ese era mi favorita, ya que era totalmente personalizado, en la parte de enfrente decía "Señora Cullen".

No pude evitar acercarme a ella y rodear su perfecta figura con mis brazos.

-¿Sabes en que he estado pensando?- le pregunte, mientras besaba su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-¿En qué?- me dijo en un suspiro y una sonrisa pintada en sus hermosos labios.

-En que es hora de darle un hermanito a Rachel- dije mientras besaba tiernamente su cuello, le di la vuelta para ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates y comencé a besar sus deliciosos labios lentamente.

-Yo pienso que es una gran idea- dijo contra mis labios.

-¿Qué les dije?- nos pregunto la dulce, y a la vez enojada, voz de nuestra pequeña.

Bella y yo nos disculpamos y nos dispusimos a cenar.

-Mami, papi- nos llamo nuestra princesa.

-¿Mande, cielo?- le pregunto Bella

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- Bella y yo nos miramos, preguntándonos si debíamos contarle el cómo nos habíamos conocido a nuestra hija.

-Bueno…- comenzó Bella a decirle. Le platico como nos habíamos conocido, que ella se iba a casar con otro, que yo me case con ella _accidentalmente_ y como, después de todo, habíamos terminado juntos. Cuando termino, nuestra hija se quedo en silencio y comenzó a llorar. Bella y yo nos miramos asustados.

-¿Qué tienes princesa?- le pregunte mientras la cargaba y Bella se ponía a calmarla acariciando su espalda cariñosamente.

-Entonces no va haber un final feliz- dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Bella extrañada.

-Si- sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas- todos los finales felices tienen que empezar bien- dijo mientras lloraba más fuertemente.

Bella y yo no teníamos ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala.

-Princesa, tranquila. No porque no hayamos tenido el mejor de los comienzos significa que no tendremos un final feliz.

-Exacto, tu papá y yo nos amamos mucho; tendremos nuestro final feliz a _nuestra_ manera- dijo Bella fervientemente.

-Pero Nikki me va a molestar- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte.

-Es que hoy me presumió que sus papas se habían conocido en el baile de _grudacion_ y que desde entonces estaban juntos. Yo no puedo decirle que mis papis se convirtieron en esposos por accidente. No, no, no, no.

-Tú no te apures, tu dile que somos muy felices y que nos amamos, con eso es mas que suficiente.

-¿Me lo prometes?- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

**FIN**

**Ok! Antes de que me quieran rayar la madre, quiero decirles LO SIENTO! En verdad que si. Quiero disculparme con todas aquellas maravillosas personas que siempre esperaron mi actualización, aunque tardara semanas, también a aquellas que aunque me siguen y las que ya no, también. Siento que ya los últimos capítulos no los escribí con todo el empeño que USTEDES merecían, y la verdad les pido una enorme disculpa.**

**Quiero darles mis "excusas" (véanme con ojos de… vete al carajo xD)**

**1-. Estúpidos exámenes y trabajos finales, creo que en mi vida había odiado la escuela como ahora.**

**2-. Tuve demasiados problemas, tanto en mi casa como con mis "amigas". Mi hermano se fue al seminario y la verdad fue un poco dura su ausencia porque yo estaba muy apegado a el y pues e fue y me quede prácticamente sola. La verdad yo esperaba más apoyo de mis "amigas" en ese tiempo difícil, pero no, no fue así… tuvimos varios problemas en los últimos meses y aunque lo platicamos, nada será igual, y justamente ayer fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo soy la única que está sufriendo por ellas y decidí que ya no va a ser así. **

**3-. Estuve lidiando con muchos problemas mayores a mi nivel de madurez, así que…**

**En serio espero que puedan perdonarme, quiero llorar, porque siento que les falle y me siento mal conmigo misma. Espero que les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo, ya tenia en mi mente como iba a ser este capitulo, pero por tiempo o trabajos, nuca pude plasmarlo en la portátil hasta ahora. En verdad que se me salió del alma este capitulo… asi que disfrútenlo. **

**Se que ya paso un mes desde su estreno pero….QUE LES PARECIO LUNA NUEVA? A mi me fascino, creo que no pudo estar mas perfecta. ;)**

**Espero que tengan una excelente navidad y un gran inicio de año (en lo personal no puedo esperar a que este año termine :S) les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre y que en estas fechas se la pasen con sus seres mas queridos. **

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me han seguido, agregado a Twitter y Facebook.**

**~Este capitulo va dedicado a Britanny Murphy, era una excelente actriz y muy joven. Mis películas favoritas de ella era "Recien Casados" y "Pequeñas Grandes Amigas". R.I.P**

**Disculpenme y con todo el cariño del mundo**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson x)**


End file.
